DESIRÉ
by Kelpie G
Summary: Una aventura ilicita podría poner de cabeza sus vidas. La perversa tentación toca a sus puertas y ellos no harán el más mínimo esfuerzo en resistirse... Animate y redescubramos juntos a Archibald Cornwell y a Eliza Leagan.
1. Chapter 1

**CAPÍTULO 1**

* * *

Sola dentro del carruaje en movimiento, se preguntaba una y otra vez sí este sería un paso en realidad inteligente. Sentía temor, Edmund Burton era en definitiva un buen prospecto: rico, con clase, tras de él ocho generaciones de escoceses vinculados a la nobleza, atractivo e inteligente. Entonces, por qué dudaba, por qué su corazón latía atemorizado al pensar en su incipiente matrimonio.

Su madre estaba más que complacida, no habría en el mundo ningún otro hombre que mereciera más ser el esposo de su hija, ya que entre otras cosas, aseguraría el abolengo y fortuna de la familia.

Ella se sentía sofocada y frustrada, aun así estaba completamente segura de dar este paso, el amor nunca había sido su prioridad, y sí bien no amaba a Edmund, él si la amaba a ella, y sobre todo, él podría darle todas las demás cosas que la hacían feliz, así que en definitiva la decisión estaba tomada.

El carruaje se detuvo, el chofer le ofreció la mano y le ayudó a descender —Bienvenida querida Eliza— la saludó cariñosamente Elroy Andley.

—Hola tía abuela— Correspondió Eliza melosamente el saludo —¿Cómo estás?— Agregó mientras paseaba su vista por el jardín —Veo que aún debes esforzarte en lidiar con ciertos personajes indeseables— Sonrió despectiva al ver con desprecio a Candice White entre los rosales.

Elroy frunció los labios con impaciencia y puso sus ojos en blanco mientras invitaba a Eliza a seguir a la mansión. La joven la siguió al instante, instalándose en la salita de té, de inmediato el personal de servicio las atendió con té, limón y galletas. Enseguida, Elroy dio inicio a la obligada conversación acerca de su futuro matrimonio y la planeación de su fiesta de compromiso.

Eliza le ordenó a su cerebro que flotara por la habitación, el tema no era de su agrado, después de todo este asunto era un buen negocio, una afortunada oportunidad, pero de ninguna manera era un evento que le causara emoción o del que quisiera seguir hablando con su madre o su tía abuela, reservaba este tipo de conversaciones sólo para hacer alarde frente a personas inteligentemente escogidas, con el único motivo de dar satisfacción a su orgullo.

Largo rato, y después de haber agotado las opiniones acerca de cintas, crepés y pastelillos, su tía se decidió a dejarla sola y atender sus propios asuntos. Ansiosa, Eliza se dirigió a los rosales para verter toda su frustración sobre la odiosa rubia mojigata que embadurnaba sus manos de tierra.

Al llegar movió con gracia su cabeza, sacudiendo delicadamente sus bellos bucles rojizos y miró a Candy de pies a cabeza con toda la arrogancia que le fue posible expresar —¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Aún no logras perdonarte por la muerte de Anthony?— La aguijoneó malévola con la clara intención de lastimarla.

El sol en su cenit hacía brillar como a un furioso rubí el cabello de Eliza, Candy suspiró y la miró fijamente, se negaba a responder y caer en sus provocaciones, así que simplemente continuó podando las rosas. Con lo que la frustración de Eliza no podía más que seguir en aumento, el silencio de Candy la impacientaba, el sol inclemente provocaba que las aperladas gotas de sudor sofocaran su frente y no lograba pensar con claridad, el estrés de las últimas semanas le nublaba el pensamiento.

Decidida caminó hacia Candy y la tomó fuertemente por el brazo —Te he hecho una pregunta miserable huérfana, ¿Qué te hace pensar que no estás en la obligación de responderme?— Le exigió Eliza en un agitado murmullo.

Candy continúo en silencio mirando confundida a Eliza, pero decididamente, perdiendo la paciencia.

—¿Eh…? ¡¿Eh?! ¿No vas a contestarme?— Le preguntó apretando con su mano el brazo de Candy sin resistirse a sacudirla, al tiempo que apretaba los dientes enfurecida.

—¡Suéltame!— Se soltó Candy crispada —No tengo nada que responderte, ni tengo ninguna obligación contigo—

Y entonces el rostro de Eliza se volvió con brusquedad, batiendo sus cabellos al sobresaltarse por la profunda voz masculina que se escuchó alta, encolerizada y dominante —¡Deja en paz a Candy!—

Eliza le dirigió una agresiva mirada a Archie, hubiera querido saltar sobre él y molerle la cara a golpes por su insolencia.

—¿Hasta cuándo seguirás con este estúpido juego de amedrantación y maltrato?— Rugió Archie clavando sus ojos furiosos en ella.

La ira enmudeció a Eliza los siguientes segundos, mientras sus ojos se dedicaban a despellejar a Archie por atreverse a gritarla frente a la insignificante huérfana, él mientras tanto, le sostuvo la mirada con igual agresividad hasta que se giró y centro su atención en la rubia. Luego, Archie y Candy le dieron la espalda, recogieron las herramientas de jardinería y caminaron hacia la mansión.

Eliza se quedó inmóvil respirando agitadamente, con la furia arremolinándosele en la garganta.

De repente, Archie se detuvo, se excusó con Candy asegurándole que estaría de vuelta con ella en un momento, giró sobre sus talones y caminó rápidamente en dirección al lugar donde aún se encontraba Eliza.

—No la molestes más ¿No crees que ya ha sido suficiente? ¿No te han bastado diez años de maltratos?— La cuestionó Archie, luego se acercó lo suficiente como para que ella pudiera escuchar su airado susurro —Si insistes en estos atropellos te las verás conmigo, tendrás que enfrentarte a mí, te cobraré una a una las consecuencias de tus actos—

Sin poderse controlar, Eliza estalló en gritos —¡¿Acaso crees que me asustas Archibald?!— Su pecho se había agitado sacudido por la ira, los mechones de su pelo rojo le invadían el rostro con sus agitados movimientos, y su mirada se hacía endiabladamente felina y amenazante, al tiempo que endurecía sensualmente sus facciones con arrogancia.

—Mira Eliza, será mejor que— Archie se detuvo quedando en silencio repentinamente, sin previo aviso la imagen de Eliza, altiva y alterada lo había poseído, no podía dejar de mirar sus endemoniados ojos claros brillando con enojo. Se obligó de inmediato a abandonar aquellos extraños pensamientos, sacudiendo su cabeza repetidas veces —…lo mejor es que la dejes en paz…— Y entonces, Archibald se marchó de allí tan rápido como si estuviera huyendo del mismísimo demonio.

* * *

—_¡¿__Pero quién diablos se ha creído para hablarme de esta manera?!__—_Gritaba Eliza en silencio, frustrada, y aún entre confundida y enfurecida por la insolencia de su estúpido primo. Frente a ella, su prometido, Edmund, le hablaba y alababa incesantemente, ella eventualmente le sonreía y no hacía otra cosa más que responderle con monosílabos.

—¿Te encuentras bien querida?— Preguntó Edmund.

—¿Eh…? Claro que sí Ed… Sólo… Sólo estoy algo cansada, nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte— Le respondió Eliza con una dulce sonrisa.

—Todo lo contrario, claro que me preocupo, ahora mismo vete a descansar por favor— Se le acercó Edmund acariciándole las manos —Yo debo volver a la oficina— Se inclinó y la besó en la frente —Te veré mañana en la cena de presentación— Finalizó Edmund, levantándole la barbilla y besándola, luego dejó la casa Leagan.

Eliza se sentía aliviada, en verdad deseaba estar sola. En cuanto Edmund se marchó, subió a su cuarto, soltó su cabello, se desnudó y se metió en la cama, adoraba dormir desnuda, le parecía divertido y sólo así descansaba plenamente. Un par de horas después y aún bajo las cobijas, no conseguía conciliar el sueño, absurdos pensamientos seguían atizando sus nervios, no conseguía explicarse qué diablos le ocurría ni por qué, luego de tantas horas, aún no lograba sacarlo de su cabeza. Pensaba incesantemente en Archie, en lo cautivante que le resultaba el color de su cabello, que bajo el sol de mediodía pareció haberse mimetizado con el color de sus ojos, brillando como miel caliente.

Siempre había sido consciente de lo atractivo que era Archie, pero jamás le había interesado en lo más mínimo, aún menos cuando se había comprometido con una mujer tan débil y mojigata como Annie Brighter. Eliza tenía la convicción de que las personas podían ser perfectamente juzgadas en razón de su círculo social más cercano —Dime con quién andas…— Susurró Eliza en la obscuridad de la noche. Y Annie no decía nada bueno de Archie.

Aun así, la altanería en las palabras y gestos de Archie la habían retado frontalmente, la seguridad en sus amenazas había causado en ella un efecto que aún no estaba segura de poder comprender, y aunque no lo descifrara aún, Archie la había seducido con su insolencia.

Archie tampoco podía dejar de pensar en Eliza, en el sofá del estudio, recostado y con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón, intentaba encontrar una explicación a las sensaciones que Eliza le estaba provocando mientras invadía una y otra vez sus pensamientos. Su arrogante prima pelirroja se había hecho mujer sin que se percatara de ello, Eliza era detestable cada vez que se lo proponía, la había odiado un par de veces, pero ese día mientras discutían entre los rosales, la había hallado irresistiblemente hermosa, sin embargo, no le atraía de una manera convencional, Eliza le suscitaba emociones y sensaciones poderosamente físicas y hasta ahora, desconocidas para él.

* * *

Durante la cena de presentación de los nuevos novios, Archie y Eliza no pudieron eludir la necesidad de buscarse una y otra vez con las miradas. Se observaban el uno al otro con soberbia y desdeño, decididos en ocultar el creciente deseo que sentían, y que definitivamente, ya no estaba bajo el control de ninguno de los dos. Nadie en el comedor pareció percatarse de sus descaradas miradas. Archie se encontraba sentado a la derecha de Albert en el extremo superior de la mesa, y diagonal a él se encontraba Eliza, se miraban insistentemente sin dirigirse palabra alguna y sin disimular ni por un segundo la batalla que libraban sus ojos.

_–No voy perder el control_– pensó Eliza posando los ojos en su filete.

Iba a hablarle, no era como que el hombre la hubiera vuelto una idiota—¿Podrías alcanzar el aderezo por mí, Archie? — Le pidió Eliza con petulancia.

Archie la observó detenidamente, sabía lo que aquello significaba, le demostraba que ella era superior, que ella tenía el control. Así que no pudo resistirse a seguir su juego, retarla y molestarla en el camino —Claro que si Eliza— Luego se dirigió a su prometida —¿Tú quieres un poco?— Le preguntó en un seductor murmullo lleno de secreta intimidad, Annie le sonrió y recibió el pequeño contenedor de delicada porcelana.

Eliza al instante se encolerizó con su nueva insolencia, tomó la servilleta de sus piernas y la posó suavemente sobre sus labios, al tiempo que agudizaba mirada y levantaba una de sus cejas comunicándole su irritación, pero dejando por sentado que ella reiría al final. Archie no pudo soportar aquella orquesta de sensuales y sutiles gestos, sus perfectos modales encubriendo sus descaradas maneras. Lo excitaba su desfachatez, y en ese justo e inoportuno momento, una traidora erección brotó entre sus pantalones. Respiró hondo, recibió de las manos de Annie el aderezo de vuelta y se lo cedió a Eliza.

A ella le latía el corazón agitado por la ira, la había humillado, la había menospreciado de nuevo frente a una huérfana del Hogar de Pony.

Durante el resto de la cena, Eliza mantuvo su mirada puesta sobre Edmund, evitando las miradas que Archie le hacía sin descanso. Una vez terminaron el café, los asistentes se dispersaron, Edmund se agrupó con su padre y sus tíos para hablar de negocios, las mujeres se marcharon al salón azul y Archie se dispuso en camino hacia el estudio y cerró la puerta tras de sí mientras Eliza lo seguía en silencio.

* * *

Ella abrió la puerta y la aseguró con llave, Archie se giró de inmediato sobresaltándose con la presencia de la pelirroja. La habitación se hacía pequeña a su alrededor, podía sentir como la temperatura se elevaba.

—¿Qué haces aquí Eliza?— Le preguntó con rudeza.

Ella lo miró fijamente —¡¿Cómo has podido ser tan insolente y humillarme de esa manera tan grotesca en la mesa?! ¡Sé de sobra que tu estúpida novia no te pidió nada!— Le dijo Eliza enfurecida.

—No sé de qué me estás hablando— Respondió Archie despreocupado mientras le daba la espalda y tomaba uno de los libros de la enorme biblioteca.

Eliza sintió hervir su sangre ante la indiferencia de Archie, caminó deprisa cruzando el estudio y deteniéndose y se detuvo a menos de un par de pasos del lugar donde Archie estaba dándole la espalda —¡Exijo que te disculpes ahora mismo, esta era mi cena, esta es mi noche, discúlpate!— Le demandó Eliza.

Archie volteó desprevenido para encontrarse a Eliza tan cerca de su propio cuerpo que no pudo evitar estremecerse, por un momento creyó perder el control —No tengo ningún motivo para disculparme— Se inclinó hacia ella remarcando sus palabras con enfado —Yo no he hecho nada malo muchachita caprichosa, ahora vete, no creo que nadie vea con buenos ojos que tú estés aquí— Se detuvo y tomó un respiro con impaciencia —En esta habitación, encerrada con llave y con un hombre a solas— Le dijo casi pegando su rostro al de ella.

Eliza lo observó frustrada, tomó aire profundamente y acomodó su cabello dejando que su dedo índice jugueteara ensortijando uno de sus rizos —No tengo nada de qué preocuparme— Dejó suspendida aquella frase en el aire —De hecho, nadie tiene nada de qué preocuparse— Lo miró a los ojos y le sonrío maliciosamente —De seguro tienes la imaginación y el ímpetu de tu santurrona prometida— concluyó Eliza.

En un rápido movimiento y con la mirada llena de furia, Archie tomó a Eliza por los hombros y la estrelló con fuerza contra una de las columnas de madera que sostenían los inmensos estantes en los que reposaban los libros —¡No tienes la menor idea de quién soy! ¡No te metas con Annie!— le gritó Archie con enfado tan sólo un par de centímetros del rostro de Eliza.

Eliza tembló asustada, y no porque sus decididas palabras hubieran conseguido amedrentarla, no, no era sólo eso. Sus movimientos, su cercanía y su aliento la habían excitado tanto que en ese mismo instante supo que no tendría nunca más control sobre ella misma mientras estuviera junto a él.

—¿Quién eres Archibald? ¿Quién eres y de qué eres capaz?— Le preguntó Eliza con la voz agita.

Archie se le acercó aún más y bajó su cabeza hasta estar casi pegado al rostro de Eliza, percibía con increíble sensibilidad como las largas pestañas de ella le acariciaban las mejillas cada vez que ella descendía su mirada para observarle con descarada fijación los labios, su falo erecto le exigía cosas indecibles, nunca en su vida había sentido tanta premura como en aquel momento. Apretó sus manos contra la madera y tensó sus brazos enjaulandola e impidiéndole moverse del lugar en donde la había dejado, confundido se pasó la mano derecha con desespero varias veces por el cabello, excitando a Eliza inadvertidamente.

—No te incumbe saber quién soy— Respondió Archie al fin —Y créeme en verdad cuando te digo que no quieres saber de qué soy capaz… de qué soy capaz ahora mismo—

Eliza suspiró excitada, luego sonrió malévolamente —De nada, no eres capaz de nada— Lo provocó.

Archie la miró incrédulo, preguntándose qué demonios se proponía, luego, sencillamente dejó de pensar —¿Eso crees?— La atizó mientras le rozaba con los suyos los labios a Eliza.

Ella temblaba inmersa en aquel torbellino de deliciosas sensaciones —Las palabras se desvanecen en el aire Archie, lo que cuenta son las acciones— Agregó agitada.

Archie rozó con su lengua los labios entreabiertos de Eliza, regodeándose en la dulzura ardiente de su aliento —¿Qué clase de acciones, niñita engreída?—

Eliza inclinó suavemente su cabeza, se acercó, abrió un poco más su boca y mordió con decisión y fuerza el labio inferior de Archie —Este tipo de acciones— Le susurró en la boca.

Archie gimió profundo, lo había mordido con la fuerza suficiente para causarle dolor y seguramente hacerle daño, pero aquel riquísimo mordisco sólo había conseguido endurecerlo más, enloquecerlo aún más, dejándolo sin palabras.

Eliza lo contemplo complacida.

Entonces él no pudo contenerse más, la tomó con fuerza por las muñecas obligándola a levantar los brazos y apretándola contra la columna. Estrujó su cuerpo contra el de ella, y Eliza fue consciente de la provocadora erección de Archie, sin poder remediarlo, de su garganta se escapó un gemido de placer ante aquel delicioso descubrimiento. Sin más vacilación él se abalanzó sobre ella y la beso con deleite, sin dilaciones, Eliza le respondió locuazmente, imponiéndole un ritmo enfebrecido y voraz, haciéndole desear más y más de ella.

Archie se detuvo buscando recobrar el aliento y el control, pegó su frente a la de ella y sacando su lengua, le lamió los labios con impertinencia —Besas realmente bien— Jadeó.

Eliza recorrió con sus dedos los enrojecidos labios de Archie mirándolos con nada disimulado antojo —Lo sé—Respondió perdida en su boca.

Con una última mirada salvaje, ella retomó el beso e introdujo con celeridad y calculada precisión su lengua en la boca de Archie. Su deleite en los labios de Eliza no hacía más que enloquecerlo un poco más a cada segundo, lentamente bajó su mano recorriendo con ella el blanco y delicado brazo de Eliza, que continuaba levantado, mientras él mantenía capturadas sus muñecas contra la madera. Gozando de su suave piel, continuó su descenso, acariciando con ardor el contorno de su cuerpo y la redondez del borde de su pecho izquierdo. Se detuvo en su cintura y la apretó, la estrujó contra él, jamás pensó que sería posible sentir tanto placer con la simple dicha de recorrer con sus manos el cuerpo de una mujer.

Eliza enlenteció el ritmo del ardiente beso, dándole breves besos sobre las comisuras de sus labios mientras le susurraba perversa —Suficiente, suficiente por hoy—

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Te acobardaste Eliza?— La pinchó Archie, intentando ocultar su decepción.

—¡Yo jamás me acobardo! Sólo te besaré cuando se me antoje, las decisiones las tomo yo Archibald, sólo yo— Respondió Eliza al tiempo que se acomodaba el vestido y sin vacilaciones abandonaba el estudio.

Archie se quedó allí solo, con una sonrisa en los labios, fascinado con la altivez de la pelirroja, su orgullo desmedido lo enloquecía, pero nada se comparaba con aquel apasionado beso. Se dirigió a la puerta decidido a no pensar más en aquello, no había nada que reflexionar, nada de que arrepentirse, no permitiría que la culpa le arruinara aquel perfecto momento.

* * *

En el recibidor todos se preparaban para marcharse, algunos ya se estaban despidiendo. Eliza se encontraba al lado de Annie agarrada del brazo de Edmund, Archie se aproximó lentamente, aquella situación era demasiado extraña y de alguna manera peligrosa.

—¿Dónde has estado Archie? Hace un momento Eliza me ha preguntado por ti y no he sabido que decirle, te desapareciste de repente— Lo escrutó Annie impaciente.

Archie observó incrédulo el perverso gesto de Eliza, que levantaba las cejas exigiendo una respuesta —Estaba en el estudio— Contestó Archie en voz baja dirigiéndose sólo a Annie.

—Me lo imaginé, por eso no quise interrumpirte— Le sonrió Annie, entonces entrecerró sus ojos para luego mirarlo con algo bastante parecido al horror —¡Pero Archie ¿Qué te ha ocurrido? ¿Qué le pasó a tu labio? Está hinchado y morado!—

– Ehmm… Eh…— Balbuceó confundido —Me he mordido por error hace un rato… es todo Annie, nada que preocuparse— Consiguió responder Archie.

Annie se acercó a él para examinarle la boca, cuidándose de que nadie pudiera mirarlos y malinterpretar su cercanía. Mientras tanto Archie miraba enojado a Eliza, y ella descarada, le dedicaba una mirada seductora, sonreía abiertamente y contemplaba triunfante la marca que había dejado sobre los labios del Archie.

* * *

Al día siguiente Archie no estaba completamente seguro de que había ocurrido en el estudio, aquello parecía haber sido una experiencia surrealista, definitivamente no se lo había esperado, fue algo que jamás, ni en sus más locas fantasías había contemplado. No obstante, aquel encuentro había lindado con lo sublime, si había algo de lo que estaba completamente seguro, era que Eliza Leagan le había dado el mejor beso de su vida, y aquello prometía. Prometía mucho.

De vez en vez, se preguntaba si acaso debería sentirse culpable o si aquello había sido un acto infiel dado su compromiso con Annie, pero había sido tanto el placer, que Archie consideraba que dicho encuentro estaba por encima de muchas otras cosas, por tanto no se constituía en una infidelidad, era más bien una deliciosa aventura que jamás planeó y que por esa misma razón le daba la oportunidad de disfrutarla por completo, sin ninguna clase de remordimiento.

Él y Annie habían compartido besos en dos ocasiones, la primera alentada por él, porque, demonios, le encantaba besar, y Annie le gustaba lo suficiente como para haberse sentido tentado por sus labios, así que la besó, con delicadeza y con toda la ternura que la morena le inspiraba, y además con todo el ánimo seductor que siempre llevaba consigo. Él era un seductor nato, un hombre sensual con una energía sexual que lo orbita todo el tiempo, y con necesidades que se enfrentaban continuamente con su moralidad.

Y aquello había sido percibido por Eliza, se percató de ello la tarde en los rosales, y desde su encuentro en el estudio, estaba completamente resuelta a disfrutar de las dotes y talentos sensuales del deliciosamente atractivo Archie. Aquel beso había sido la experiencia más poderosamente erótica de su vida, besar a Archie era como disfrutar de una perfecta pareja de baile, absolutamente acoplado, fuerte pero pausado, rápido pero delicado, Archie tenía aquel magnetismo sexual que Eliza siempre esperó hallar en un hombre, una contraparte capaz de enloquecerla, un hombre en verdad capaz de complacerla.

* * *

Bajo un acuerdo tácito y sin palabras, los dos estaban seguros de querer repetir lo ocurrido aquella noche, e inclusive llevarlo más allá. Tras varios intentos fallidos de lado y lado, en los que, tanto Archie como Eliza se esforzaron por encontrarse y quedarse a solas, pero sus respectivos prometidos no se alejaban de ellos, dificultándoles notoriamente su objetivo, así que se decidieron a disfrutar de lo que les fuera permitido en compañía. Los pocos encuentros eran aprovechados para jugar dentro de un intenso coqueteo que al parecer, sólo ellos dos podían comprender.

—¿Quieren tomar el té con nosotros?— Les preguntó Eliza.

Archie la observó quisquilloso —Me parece bien, gracias— Respondió con algo de titubeo.

Entonces, todos se dirigieron a la salita de té y esperaron en silencio a que les fuera servido.

Después de las dos tazas protocolarias, Edmund y Archie conversaban animadamente de negocios, Eliza miraba con desprecio a Annie, haciéndola sentir cada vez más incómoda. Luego de casi cuarenta infernales minutos, Annie se resolvió a dirigirse al piano, empezar a tocar e intentar ignorar a Eliza, cualquier cosa estaría bien para evitar la punzante mirada de la pelirroja, que apelaba a todas sus inseguridades. De inmediato, Eliza sonrió triunfante y se sintió más cómoda, Edmund sonriéndole fue hasta ella y la besó dulcemente en la frente, y disculpándose salió a fumar su cigarro.

Archie por su parte, continuó sentado frente a Eliza pero con la mirada puesta en Annie, obligando a Eliza a desesperarse por su atención. Al final le habló con fingida indiferencia —¿Dolió?—

Archie volteó lentamente la cabeza, haciendo un gesto que delataba que estaba esperando que ella digiera algo parecido para dar rienda suelta a toda la tensión sexual que parecía crepitar en el salón, luego frunció el ceño.

—Tu labio— Aclaró Eliza

—No— Le respondió con la voz ronca

—¿Y cómo sigue?— Siguió Eliza —Tu labio— Volvió a decir.

—Ya se recuperó completamente ¿No te parece una lástima?—

Eliza sonrió mientras miraba hacía el suelo y extendía el arco de sus parpados en un gesto absolutamente seductor —Es bueno saber que se ha recuperado, sin embargo, no creo conveniente que vuelva a correr peligro, no queremos que sus grandiosas facultades estén en riesgo ¿Verdad?— Le dijo mordiéndose el labio mientras amortiguaba media sonrisa.

—Grandiosas facultades— Saboreó Archie las dos palabras —Entonces lo tienes en buena estima… No debes preocuparte, no corre ningún riesgo… Te aseguro que además— Se inclinó en su dirección —En tu presencia siempre hará más que su mayor esfuerzo—

—Eso espero— Susurró Eliza llevando su fría taza de nuevo hasta la boca.

* * *

Más tarde ese mismo día, Ágata Brighter llegó a Lakewood para cumplir con su reunión semanal, desde hacía tres meses, en compañía de la Señora Cornwell y Elroy Andley, adelantaban rigurosamente los preparativos de la boda de Archie y Annie que tendría lugar en menos de seis meses. Al finalizar la reunión, las dos damas Brighter abandonaron la mansión.

Un cuarto de hora después, los demás salieron del salón, Eliza puso su mano derecha sobre el brazo de su prometido y le dio un lento beso en la mejilla a modo de despedida —Espero que puedas descansar, te veo mañana Ed— Luego entornó sus bellísimos ojos caoba y se le acercó como si quisiera confiarle un secreto —Voy a extrañarte – Le dijo mientras miraba fijamente a Archie y se sonreía con malicia.

Archie terminó de beber de su vaso de whisky, queriendo sacar de allí el valor y la energía para afrontar las insulsas conversaciones que su tía abuela animadamente proponía acerca de su boda, y los atrevidos coqueteos de Eliza, que lo dejaban sediento y ansioso. Levantó el vaso mirándola con decisión, luego se despidió de ella y Edmund, y se disculpó con la señora Elroy, anunciándole que ya se retiraba a su cuarto.

* * *

Edmund se marchó casi media hora después, entonces Eliza no vaciló en subir las escaleras, se detuvo junto a su dama cerca de la habitación de Archie hablando alto y fuerte —Estaré en mi cuarto, notifícale a mi tía que he decidido pasar la noche aquí, luego, deja mi ropa de dormir sobre mi cama… dejaré la puerta abierta—

Sin esperar más que unos segundos, Archie salió disparado de su habitación —¿Vas a pasar la noche aquí?—

—Si— Le respondió sin mirarlo a la cara, luego se giró y lo impactó con la detonadora belleza de sus felinos ojos —¿Archie, acaso no te das cuenta que es ya muy tarde para que yo me marche?— enfatizó Eliza con displicencia mientras retomaba el camino a su habitación.

Archie volvió a encerrarse en su cuarto, absolutamente perturbado por la idea de tener a Eliza durmiendo tan cerca. Luego de un rato, tras haberse percatado de que la tía abuela estuviera perfectamente dormida, y estar seguro de haber perdido por completo la razón, decidió encaminarse hacia el cuarto que Eliza ocupaba aquella noche. Se dijo a sí mismo que sólo se percataría sí Eliza en efecto había dejado la puerta abierta, y luego se marcharía juiciosamente a dormir.

CONTINUARÁ...


	2. Capítulo 2

**CAPÍTULO 2**

* * *

**El presente fic narras escenas de contenido erótico. Leer bajo la supervisión de un adulto responsable ;)  
**

* * *

En efecto, la puerta estaba desajustada, sin vacilación se metió en la habitación. Eliza estaba de pie en el balcón y la brisa jugueteaba graciosamente con su bata de dormir —No llevas tu levantadora— Suspiró Archie —¿Acaso no tienes frío?—

Ella ni siquiera viró la cabeza, estaba completamente segura de que Archie llegaría en cualquier momento, aunque la espera hubiese sido un completo suplicio —Sólo un poco— Respondió con voz baja y sensual.

—¿Necesitas un abrigo Eliza?— Continuó Archie avanzando hacia ella.

Ella negó con la cabeza aún sin voltear a verlo. Él se acercó más, saliendo de la habitación y llegando hasta el balcón, situándose a unos pocos centímetros de distancia de la pelirroja.

—No deberías dejar tu puerta sin ajustar— Le dijo.

—Lo sé— Contestó Eliza sin más, y luego guardó silencio por largo rato —Estaba desajustada porque así lo quería—

Él llevó una de sus manos hasta la cintura de Eliza y la acarició lentamente de arriba abajo, deslizándose por su torso. Ella se estremeció instantáneamente, sintió como toda su piel se erizaba al más mínimo contacto de Archie.

—No deberías tocarme de esa manera Archibald— Susurró Eliza jadeando al final.

—Dime por qué— Exigió Archie con voz ronca.

—Es sólo que— Meditó Eliza —Tal vez no deberías arriesgarte—

—Eres tú quien debería ir con más cuidado, si continúas con este juego no podré responder por mis acciones— Siseó Archie —Si insistes en esto Eliza, tal vez no podré detenerme—

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que yo quiero que te detengas?— lo cuestionó ella.

Y aquello fue todo lo que él necesitó escuchar. Archie estrechó de nuevo su cuerpo contra el de ella, bebiéndose su calor, le acarició los brazos y le retiró el cabello llevándolo completamente hacía su costado izquierdo, entonces hundió su cabeza en la escotadura de la joven y le invadió con lentos besos el cuello, mientras le corría la bata del pijama para dejarle desnudos los hombros y continuar con su río de besos. Eliza no pudo contenerse y arqueó su cabeza, gimiendo de placer.

—¿Te gusta?— Le preguntó él entre besos.

—Me encanta— Le respondió ella con la voz agitada.

—Cuando empiezo este juego Eliza, te juro que no quiero detenerme— Susurró Archie y luego acarició con su lengua la entera longitud de su garganta.

Ella finalmente volteó su cuerpo y sin decir nada, lo atacó con un beso desenfrenado y violento, apretando entre sus manos la camisa de Archie y jugueteando con los botones, tentándose a desnudarlo. Él la estrelló de nuevo con fuerza contra la pared, y ella sonrió encantada mientras subía una de sus piernas y la apretaba enroscándola contra los muslos de él. Archie deslizaba su mano contra el muro como intentando contener sus propios impulsos por llevarla a la cama y de una buena vez introducirse en ella, aun así, el deseo por explorarla era más fuerte, y sin resistirse deslizó sus manos por el esbelto cuerpo de Eliza.

Su cabeza estaba nublada con los olores tan femeninos y salvajes que manaban de ella, todo él estaba entregado al deleite de las caricias, entonces, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe. Eliza había rotado sus caderas contra las de él, presionando su inflamada erección, desquiciándolo con la marea de sensaciones que la fricción dejaba a su paso.

No conseguía articular bien las palabras, sus sonidos no eran más que espesos residuos de placenteros gemidos —Me enloqueces mujer— Le susurró al oído antes de morderle la delicada piel del cuello.

Y sin más dilaciones, Archie siguió el ritmo de Eliza, moviendo con ajustada precisión su pelvis contra la de ella. La continua y apretada fricción casi la llevaba al orgasmo, podía sentir como el nudo de sensaciones se aglutinaba en su vientre, como los músculos en su pubis palpitaban y le exigían mayor fuerza en el contacto.

Él le mordía los lóbulos de las orejas y ella le apretaba entre sus manos los sedosos cabellos. Y como el instinto se lo demandaba, posó primero sus ojos y luego sus manos en los inflamados pechos de Eliza, tornando hambrienta su mirada en un solo latido. Sin pensarlo más, Archie inició el descenso hacía los senos de la pelirroja, la lamió con lujuria mientras cuidadosamente con sus dedos halaba el pijama en dirección al suelo, y cuando hubo despejado la zona se encontró con la pequeña batola de tela delgadísima y transparentosa que traslucía a la perfección los redondos y firmes senos de Eliza. Sus pezones alcanzaban a dibujarse con completa claridad.

La visión de la piel más obscura de sus aureolas, dibujándose bajo la fina tela lo paralizó un par de segundos, y luego crispo cada centímetro de su piel. Y movido de nuevo por el salvaje instinto, haló inútilmente la tela que se resistió a dejarlo saborear su piel. Sin miramientos entonces, mordió uno de sus pezones sobre la tela misma.

La calidez de la boca de Archie y las agudas sensaciones de sus dientes presionando a través de la tela sobre ella, detonaron un poderoso gemido que resonó entre sus piernas, humedeciendo en ella todas las zonas correctas. Archie succionó una y otra vez, sin tregua, enloquecida de deseo gritó involuntariamente, y casi de inmediato sintió las contracciones de su piso pélvico, sus ojos se apagaron y disfrutó por completo los espasmos y encogimientos de su clítoris señalándole que un delicioso orgasmo estaba en proceso. Su espalda se arqueó tensando su espina dorsal y los músculos de su vientre, haciéndola arañar los brazos de Archie mientras luchaba por sostenerse y mantenerse en pie, clamando al eter que el orgasmo la atravesara de una buena vez.

Su pelvis se sacudía entre la pared y la entrepierna de Archie, dejándole saber a él lo que le sucedía. El placer lo ahogó de inmediato, él sabía claramente que no había mayor gozo sexual que el proporcionar placer absoluto. Sin permisos ni vacilaciones, ágilmente subió la parte inferior del pijama e introdujo su mano derecha entre las pantaletas de Eliza, acariciando con delicadeza su sexo, gruñendo profundo en su garganta al empapar su mano en el sedoso placer de ella.

La respiración de Archie era pesada y agitada, el aire quemaba en sus pulmones, y su erección reclamaba su propia satisfacción. Hundió la cara en su cuello y la recorrió con dulces y candentes besos, encendiéndola.

Despacio subió hasta su oreja —Suficiente, suficiente por hoy— Le dijo Archie con torturante dulzura.

Eliza intentó recobrar el aliento, enfurecida ante el recuerdo de sus propias palabras, frustrada por el placer inconcluso y temblando de arriba abajo por el influjo que el poder de Archie cobraba sobre su cuerpo.

* * *

Ella se había desaparecido por varios días tras su encuentro nocturno en Lakewood. Ahora la tenía de nuevo cara a cara, aun cuando le había costado ir hasta la mansión Leagan, estaba dispuesto a dejar unas cuantas cosas claras antes de que las cosas pudieran salirse de sus manos.

—Eliza, es absolutamente necesario e imperativo que hablemos. Ahora— Exigió Archie.

Eliza lo observó unos instantes con aire despectivo mientras él le devolvía una mirada de creciente impaciencia.

—No me digas primito que te vas a poner melosa y ridículamente romántico— Habló Eliza al fin.

—No seas irracional Eliza, por favor, sabes que no se trata de eso— La reprendió Archie.

—¿De qué quieres hablar?— Lo cortó Eliza con seriedad —Supongo que habrá de ser algo importante ya que te has tomado la molestia de venir hasta mi casa—

—En efecto Eliza— Archie la observó detenidamente esforzándose en medir una a una sus palabras —Pienso que es necesario que seamos claros— Respiró hondo y clavó sus ambarinos ojos en ella —Sabes que no confío en ti, y durante las últimas semanas han pasado ciertas… cosas… ya sabes… Y quisiera saber cuál es el manejo que le daremos a esta situación—

Eliza lo encaró con altivez, fundiendo sus ojos color caoba en los de él —Te comprendo, debo decir que es muy inteligente de tu parte que no confíes en mi— Se le acercó y le acarició el pecho con languidez —Bien hecho por ti… por lo demás… ¿Lo qué te preocupa es que utilice lo que ha ocurrido en tu contra? ¿Qué le diga a tu querida mosquita muerta que nos hemos besado de una manera que su limitada mente jamás siquiera alcanzaría a imaginar?—

Archie frunció el ceño profundamente —Entre otras cosas… lo ideal es que estos encuentros sólo sean de nuestro conocimiento personal— Luego se alejó de ella y puso sus manos entre sus bolsillos —Y por favor no te refieras a Annie de esa manera—

Eliza se acercó de nuevo a él, esta vez notablemente enojada —Ni por un solo instante en tu risible vida consideres que pueda ser yo una estúpida, no me subestimes, jamás haría yo alguna idiotez por tu causa— Pegó su cuerpo al de él, luciendo inquietante pese a que debía levantar su cabeza para poder mirarlo a la cara —Escúchame bien Archie, me gustas… mucho, me gusta el placer que me das. Estamos de acuerdo en que es reciproco— Eliza se empinó y le rozó los labios con su lengua —Te doy placer porque tú me lo das, sé que lo disfrutas tanto como yo, pero estamos claros en que ni los sentimientos ni las emociones tienen cabida aquí— Señaló el espacio entre ellos —No soy el tipo de mujer que se da a las emociones, tengo claras las prioridades en mi vida, y Edmund es definitivamente una de ellas, no me arriesgaré a perderlo… Por tanto, y si no lo has deducido ya, nos une un trato silencioso que nos obliga a ser prudentes, sí cualquiera de los dos flaquea, ambos lo perderemos todo… tú, perderás la oportunidad de dormir al lado del tipo de mujer con la que, gracias al lavado de cerebro que has recibido toda tu vida, deseas asegurar tu futuro, y yo, el tipo de hombre que, he aprendido, debo tener bajo mi control— Guardó silencio unos cuantos segundos y lo besó hasta nublar su pensamiento —Archie, eres un suculento— Se relamió los labios —Un delicioso postre, que voy a querer luego de mi plato fuerte, ya sabes, siempre esperaré el postre— Entonces se giró sacudiendo su vestido y dejándolo vació sin su cercanía.

Sentada en el sofá volvió a hablarle —No hay nada más que decir, no quiero hablar más de esto… tienes mi palabra cuando te digo que por mi causa absolutamente nadie se va enterar de nuestros encuentros, somos cómplices Archie, recuérdalo—concluyó Eliza.

Archie estaba perplejo, siempre había sabido que Eliza era una mujer inteligente y calculadora, pero nada lo había preparado para lo que acababa de escuchar. Ella había abandonado inmediatamente aquel salón, caminando de esa manera abrumadoramente sensual que lo provocaba, repleta de seguridad y obstinada arrogancia. Cada palabra le había ratificado su deseo de continuar, después de todo eran cómplices, eso era lo más importante. Eliza era arrebatadoramente lista, seductoramente descarada, perfecta para él, un hombre de apetitos especiales y cada día más urgentes.

Archie estaba seguro de querer casarse con Annie, era el tipo de mujer que quería para cuidar a sus hijos, el tipo de mujer con quién querría compartir la cena, sin embargo, no era la mujer con la que anhelaba estar luego de cenar. En aquel momento, esa mujer era Eliza, y ella por supuesto, no era la mujer que querría que cuidara a sus hijos. Eliza era egoísta por definición, no cuidaría a nadie diferente de ella, y su cinismo al admitirlo, por alguna estúpida razón, sólo la hacía más y más sensual a sus ojos.

* * *

Él era consciente de que debía haber herido ciertas susceptibilidades en ella y que por esa razón sería difícil ganar de nuevo su simpatía. Habían ya pasado dos semanas desde su última conversación y ella parecía evitarlo abiertamente. Durante el almuerzo de celebración del día de la madre en Lakewood, Archie intentaría un nuevo acercamiento.

Ella se comportaba amablemente indiferente, en una actitud que lo sacaba de quicio, además al parecer había decidido ser la novia más dulce y encantadora, se desvivía en mimos y cumplidos para Edmund mientras lo miraba por el rabillo del ojo, asegurándose de que él se percatara de cada una de sus acciones.

Archie decidió ignorar el café, en cambio, se levantó y tomó un vaso de whisky. Eliza lo observaba desde lejos. Algunos minutos después, él pudo percatarse de como ella se alejaba y salía de la casa en dirección a los jardines traseros, siguió su camino observándola desde las puertas acristaladas, hasta que Eliza se detuvo en una de las fuentes de mármol escondida entre los rosales que emulaba con detalle una de las esculturas de Rafael, ágilmente cerro las cortinas con disimulo y salió de la casa cerrando con seguro las puertas de cristal. Se acercó a ella en silencio y se detuvo a su espalda, revolucionando miles de sensaciones en los dos —¿Hasta cuándo vas a castigarme con tu indiferencia?—

Ella se giró con delicadeza y recato —¿Qué haces aquí?—

—Quería hablar contigo— Respondió Archie con aire impasible.

—No hay nada de qué hablar— Agregó ella con un tono claramente enojado.

—Lo sé— Le susurró Archie cerca de su oído, aún de pie tras ella y sin rozarla siquiera —Todo está dicho entre nosotros, lo sé, pero lo que me interesa es aquello sobre lo que justamente no se debe hablar—

Archie posó su mano sobre la cintura de Eliza, y con suavidad la llevó hacía las escaleras del recodo posterior de la entrada a la mansión, subieron y se ubicaron en un pequeño rincón obscuro de la esquina izquierda que daba al bosque.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?— Le preguntó Eliza simulando estar molesta.

A él ya no le interesaban las palabras, sin permisos Archie la besó, Dios, habían estado anhelando hacerlo cada día durante última la semana, sus labios eran arrebatadores y electrizantes.

Eliza le devolvió el beso con igual entusiasmo, luego sin ninguna delicadeza lo detuvo con decisión —¿Qué crees que- - -?—

Archie exhaló con fuerza, la ignoró y continuó besándola con ahínco, ella le respondía con furia aquel exquisito beso. Odiaba no poder evitar responderle, ella realmente detestaba anhelar con tanta fuerza sus besos. Eliza furibunda lo empujó contra la pared y rápidamente lo pegó contra el muro mientras le presionaba el pecho con sus manos.

—¿Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo?— Le reclamó ella.

Archie respiraba agitado, ella se le acercó sin ceder en la presión, los labios le ardían y le reclamaban seguir besándolo, pero su mente le exigía que le aclarara quien tenía y ejercía el poder entre ellos. Pero antes de que pudiera decir una palabra, él la tomó por la cintura y la pegó contra su cuerpo.

—Tengo sed de ti, ahora mismo… Quiero- - -— Siseó Archie, deteniéndose en un profundo suspiro —No me hagas más esto, Eliza—

Ella le dedicó una mirada de gatita consentida —Comprendo, pero Archie, soy yo quien toma las decisiones aquí—

—Lo sé— Se apresuró él —Pero, anhelo tus labios, tu cuerpo, mis manos te imploran que les permitas tocarte—

—Lamento entonces darles malas noticias, pero mi cuerpo no permitirá que hoy ningún par de manos locas lo toquen, y mis labios no te besarán hoy Archie— Enfatizó Eliza.

Él siguió observándola fascinado, adoraba su cabello rojo. Y en un momento de locura soltó la pequeña cintura de Eliza y le tomó con fuerza la mano derecha ubicándola con descaro sobre su inflamado pene, ella de inmediato sintió como sus latidos se aceleraban y su respiración se desbocaba. El asombro y el agitado aire saliendo de sus pulmones, abrieron la boca de Eliza, finalizando en una ahogada exclamación. Archie percibió la calidez de su aliento, y tuvo certeza de lo excitada que estaba, era suya, la tenía en sus manos, tal como ella lo tenía a él.

Eliza se percató de cómo él la retaba, como la llevaba hasta el límite, la manera en la que tanteaba sus flaquezas, Archie estaba dispuesto a saber hasta dónde estaría dispuesta a llegar, y así tentarla haciéndola sucumbir a sus besos. No se resistiría, no tenía sentido postergar lo inevitable. Y obedeciendo a sus deseos, frotó con delicada fuerza la prominencia bajo su mano, él la miró con gesto suplicante, no esperaba que ella respondiera de aquella manera, había querido intimidarla obligándola a ceder, no motivarla a enloquecerlo aún más.

Eliza mantenía la mirada clavada en el rostro de Archie, perdida en como el placer cambiaba sus gestos, en como respiraba aceleradamente. Las masculinas manos se aferraban a su cintura mientras se rendía a las oleadas de placer provenientes del ardiente tacto de Eliza.

—Dímelo— Le demandó Eliza —¿Te gusta Archie, te gusta cómo te toco?—

—Me fascina— Jadeó Archie dejando escapar el aire entre sus dientes —Me encanta como me tocas—

Eliza excitada se le acercó al oído susurrándole —No debes olvidar que soy yo quien toma las decisiones— Guardo silencio y con su lengua le acarició el lóbulo de la oreja, le recorrió el cuello con lentos besos y luego con feroces y breves mordiscos.

Dios, se sentía tan bien como el infierno, sus manos disparaban su pulso y sus besos lo desquiciaban. Deslizó sus manos hasta posarlas en sus redondeadas caderas y acariciarlas con pausa, asegurándose de enredar la tela del vestido entre sus dedos.

Eliza se inclinó y volvió a murmurar cerca de su oído —Hoy no me besarás más— Lo miró a la cara mordiéndose los labios —Suficiente, suficiente por hoy— Y dicho esto se marchó en dirección a la casa.

Archie se quedó allí, recostado contra el muro de piedra, desconcertado, excitado y frustrado. Minutos más tarde, él mismo regresó a la mansión. Decidió ignorarla por completo y unirse de nuevo a la celebración.

* * *

Dentro de la casa nada había cambiado para Archie, a pesar de su resolución de no tomar en cuenta la presencia de Eliza, aún ardía de deseo mientras ella se movía engañosamente desprevenida a su alrededor, con sus movimientos ladinos y contoneos de cadera que habían asegurado que la rigidez entre sus piernas fuera la constante. Los ojos ámbar de Archie brillaban como doradas llamas, huyendo de las curvas de Eliza, intentando sin éxito concentrarse en las palabras de Annie.

Para ella las cosas no eran muy distintas, aunque hablaba animadamente con Edmund y su madre, sólo conseguía concentrarse en el recuerdo de su anterior encuentro con Archie, de las sensaciones sobre su mano cuando rodeó su robustecida virilidad.

Sus mentes giraban embotadas en la ansiedad de un beso, del beso que se habían negado hacia unos instantes. Cerca de las ocho de la noche, los primeros invitados empezaron a marcharse, entre ellos Annie y sus padres. Edmund seguía en la casa pero absorto en la formalización de documentos relacionados con los negocios que compartía con los Andley. Entonces Archie y Eliza supieron que aquel sería un momento ideal para una corta escapada, para permitirse de una vez por todas, el beso que codiciaban.

Ella lo miró directamente a los ojos y se levantó con cadencia de su silla caminando en dirección al almacén al lado de la cocina, él no se preocupó en realidad por disimular, y partió de inmediato tras ella. Archie cubrió su entrada y luego, después de estar seguro de no tener ninguna mirada encima, entró en el almacén.

—¿Por qué me sigues?— Lo enfrentó Eliza con severidad.

—¿Quién dice que te estoy siguiendo?— Arguyó Archie rápidamente.

—Es un hecho— Le dijo ella batiendo sus manos con arrogancia —Me estás siguiendo—

Él se le acercó despacio y le tomó la mano, Eliza lo miró burlonamente pensando que de nuevo la llevaría hasta su propia entrepierna. Pero no fue lo que hizo. Archie la recorrió sensualmente con su mirada, quemando cada pedazo de su piel en el que se posaban sus ojos, luego descansó los labios sobre el torso de su blanca mano, dio suaves besos a cada uno de sus nudillos y le acarició con la lengua las bases en las uniones de sus dedos. La sensación caliente del aliento de Archie hizo que Eliza gimiera frenética, entonces fue ella quien tomó la mano de él, e imitó sus acciones, besó uno a uno sus dedos mordiendo delicadamente los mullidos depósitos de sus huellas dactilares.

Acariciándole suavemente el rostro, se acercó a ella hasta pegar sus labios uno contra otro. Rodó apretadamente sus manos por el delgado torso de Eliza, mientras ella le halaba con suavidad el cabello, hundiendo decadente la lengua entre su boca. Con sus alientos fundiendose se miraron fijamente a los ojos, luego, ella se dispuso en un frenesí de besos en el cuello de Archie, rosando los huesos de su clavicula con su lengua, mordiendo la suave piel de su cuello y gimiendo tras cada uno de los masculinos gemidos que salían placenteros de entre el pecho de Archie.

Sin resistirse, él le subió la falda, encajes y enaguas, acariciando con lentitud sus esbeltas piernas y arañándole la piel. Poniendo las manos tras sus rodillas, subió a Eliza sobre un contenedor de patatas y apoyando allí también su pie derecho, acomodó su pierna en ángulo recto, encaramando sobre ésta la pierna izquierda de Eliza, asegurándose de que ahora el lugar entre sus muslos estuviera abierto para él. Levantó por completo la falda y corrió con desesperante lentitud su braga, con la pericia de un experto la acarició con delicadeza, Eliza levantaba y bajaba su pecho con brusquedad, cerrando los ojos poseída por la invasión de sensaciones. Le tomó el rostro y le mordió los labios, debía cobrarle su insolencia, él la enloquecía y a eso, ella le temía tanto como la excitaba.

—Más, más, más— Exigía Eliza entre suspiros durante cada exhalación, y él diligente aumentaba la sinfonía de deliciosos movimientos que les nublaban la mente.

Con la boca entreabierta por la agitación, rodó los ojos por su rostro, la imagen de Archie excitado y sudando primitivo, la provocaba sin medida. Él fijo sus ojos directamente en los de ella y sin aviso alguno, introdujo sus dedos medio e índice en ella. Eliza lo miró implorante y jadeó destruyendo por completo el muro de sus contenciones. Alentándolo entre gemidos, él arremetía deslizándose entre sus húmedas carnes. Mojando sus dedos en sus fluidos, escurrió su pulgar y atormentó su clítoris con eficaces movimientos circulares.

Ella gemía, jadeaba y gritaba su nombre histéricamente, y él clavando la cabeza entre su cuello le mordió los hombros, y le susurró provocadoras palabras al oído.

—Me gusta cómo te aferras a mí— Resopló Archie —Me muero por probarte, me muero por hundirme en ti—

—¿Quién tiene las llaves del almacén?— Se escuchó fuerte y resonante la voz de Elroy Andley.

Ambos abandonaron instantáneamente su paraíso de placer y cayeron justo en la atemorizante realidad.

CONTINUARÁ...


	3. Capítulo 3

**CAPÍTULO 3**

* * *

**Hola!  
El martes pasado fue mi cumpleaños, y una de mis más especiales amigas me regaló un fanart de Desiré! Así que no puedo más que compartirlo con uds. Lo he puesto aquí mismo como la nueva imagen del fic! Espero que lo disfruten, es precioso!  
Un reconocimiento para el inmenso talento de Moni Grandchester! Muchas gracias amiga!  
**

* * *

Archie y Eliza se dirigieron miradas de franco pánico. Los dos quedaron paralizados al escuchar la afilada y autoritaria voz de su tía abuela. No sabían cómo proceder y no conseguían moverse, cada uno de sus músculos parecía estar congelado.

La señora Elroy seguía reclamando insistentemente las entrar en el almacén —Dorothy, tráeme las llaves, quiero ofrecerle caviar a Edmund—

La empleada la miró temerosa y le respondió con diligencia —Enseguida Señora Andley, el ama de llaves tiene las llaves consigo— Balbuceó —Enseguida se las traigo—

—Está bien— Asintió Elroy entre dientes —Te espero cuanto antes, Dorothy, en cuanto las tengas lleva una bandeja con el caviar y galletas a la salita contigua al jardín— Dio media vuelta de regreso a la sala, entonces se detuvo y habló sin volverse —Las galletas rosealas con sal marina— Miró a Dorothy de pies a cabeza —No tardes—

Archie y Eliza sintieron paralizados como sus rostros palidecían abruptamente, luego de estar poseídos por el acalorado rubor de la excitación. Dejaron salir de entre sus pulmones todo el aire contenido por la tensión de los minutos previos y separaron sus cuerpos aún pegados estrechamente. Ella suspiró y bajó su pierna acomodando sus ropas y su cabello, él la imitó acucioso, luego se miraron con interrogación el uno al otro.

—¿Cómo vamos a salir a de aquí?— Se animó Eliza después del aplastante silencio.

Archie lo pensó detenidamente —Espera un momento— Suspiró —Voy a asomarme y a examinar cómo están las cosas allí afuera… luego te diré que haremos— Eliza asintió con nerviosismo.

Archie miró a través de la rendija de la puerta y pudo ver como Dorothy caminaba al lado del ama de llaves, y ésta escarbaba en su delantal buscando lo que le solicitaba. Giró en dirección a Eliza y le dedicó un muy significativa mirada —Es el momento ¡Sal ahora!—

Casi empujándola Archie la obligó a salir y ella ágilmente se metió en la cocina, se sirvió un vaso de agua e intentó por segunda vez recobrar la compostura. Archie encendió la luz del almacén y se aseguró de que la puerta quedará sin seguro, unos instantes después entró Dorothy —Señorito Archie… no sabía que estaba usted aquí, ¿puedo ayudarle de alguna manera?—

Encaró a Dorothy intentando controlar su aún agitada respiración —No te preocupes Dorothy, me fijé en que mi tía no había movido con suficiente fuerza la cerradura, supe que estaba abierta y quise venir yo mismo por el caviar—

—Oh… comprendo, señor— Dijo Dorothy asintiendo extrañada —Ahora, si me lo permite yo se lo llevaré—

—Aquí lo tienes— Le cedió las conservas con las manos sudorosas. En ese mismo instante salió casi corriendo del almacén. A lo lejos gritó en el último momento —Dorothy, por favor dile a mi tía que me disculpe con los invitados, me marcho a dormir— Respiró hondo —Tengo un fuerte ataque de migraña— Y no mentía, aquella escena le había causado tanto estrés que el susto aún le martillaba las sienes.

Dorothy entró en la cocina para servir el caviar y acomodar los pequeños platos en la bandeja, en un par de segundos se sobresaltó al encontrarse de frente con Eliza —Señorita Eliza, que susto me he llevado, no esperaba encontrarla aquí—

Eliza le dedicó una mirada de burla —No tienes por qué esperar encontrarme en ningún lado, puedo estar en el lugar que se me dé la gana— Sin decir más, giró rápidamente sacudiendo su cabellera y sus vestidos, y salió casi despavorida de la cocina.

Eliza estaba realmente asustada, por poco, la única persona a la que jamás hubiera podido debatirle su juego con Archie la había encontrado en pleno despliegue lujurioso. Cada vez que lo recordaba no podía dejar de pensar el horror que hubiera sido para su tía, nunca se lo perdonaría. Todos sus planes podrían haber sido echados por la borda.

Archie sentía el mismo temor, pero parecía lidiar con ello con un poco más de serenidad, en realidad no le preocupaba mucho decepcionar a la Señora Elroy, y tenía la arrogante convicción de que Annie no se iría de su lado. En adelante, los acontecimientos ciertamente frenaron durante semanas los ánimos de Archie y Eliza, el episodio en el almacén y los asfixiantes preparativos de sus respectivas bodas, terminaron por a consumir mucho de su tiempo, facilitándoles el escape mental que tanto parecían necesitar. Ninguno de los dos intentó ninguna aproximación y evitaron por completo volver a pensar en su peligrosa aventura.

* * *

Luego de degustar hasta el hastío, la serie de tartas, bizcochos y pasteles propuestos para la boda, Archie se permitió deleitarse en como Annie terminaba de comerse un pequeño trozo de flan que le había obsequiado el repostero, sintió la loca urgencia de besarla, de probar sus labios nuevamente, y allí en el recoveco oculto de su mente, sintió la necesidad de comprobar que Eliza no había sido más que el encanto de la novedad, de lo prohibido, y que su futura esposa podría conectar con él en todos los niveles necesarios. Así que cauteloso y seductor, la llevó hacia la sección de decorado, allí todo era dulzor y encantadoras fragancias que tentaban a su lengua. Annie le sonrió aún confundida y dejó escapar un leve y extraño gritito conmocionado cuando Archie la hizo entrar en una alta alacena llena de harina. Le tomó la cintura entre las manos y luego recorrió lentamente la suavidad de sus brazos, enmarcó su rostro y sin contenerse más, la besó con verdadera pasión. Ella respondió apremiante y feliz por aquella furtividad, sin embargo, a los pocos segundos de haber juntado sus labios, Archie marco su final, tiernamente sofocó el beso. Annie lo miraba sonriente y ruborizada, él la contemplaba con ternura y desconcierto.

Pronto los llamaron a tomar su decisión final, Archie se quedó absorto en sus propios pensamientos sin prestarles realmente atención a los reposteros. Aquel beso no había despertado en él las sensaciones que esperaba, inevitablemente, y aun luchando contra si mismo, había añorado a Eliza cada segundo mientras besó a Annie.

* * *

Conforme pasaron los días, Archie seguía anhelando con mayor pasión los encuentros con Eliza, extrañaba de nuevo sus besos y caricias, su mente le demandaba tocar el cuerpo de la pelirroja, y aun así, no había movido un solo dedo para procurar un encuentro, algo en su interior le decía que Eliza no se encontraba en la misma disposición. Se decidió a no pensar más en ella, a concentrarse en sus más prioritarias exigencias, su debut en el consorcio Andley y su futuro matrimonio con Annie.

Eliza por su parte no pensaba con mucha frecuencia en Archie, aunque cada noche al acostarse recordaba con arresto las ardorosas caricias que Archie le había regalado, estaba completamente decidida a dejar todo aquello atrás, no estaba dispuesta a arriesgar su futuro al lado de Edmund por un arrebato pasional, ni a perturbar la paz de su madre sólo por una buena noche entre sabanas.

Los dos consiguieron eficientemente evitar encuentros incomodos, y prácticamente dejaron de verse por completo durante el siguiente mes. No obstante, la celebración familiar, que con anterioridad había sido la caza del zorro, y que en adelante había cambiado a diversas actividades alrededor de la finca para honrar la memoria de Anthony, los obligó a coincidir nuevamente.

Durante la muestra de equitación, Eliza llevó a cleopatra e hizo gala de sus mejores dotes como jinete, demostrando maestría sobre su yegua y una inusitada y sensual elegancia en su traje de montar. Archie la contemplaba aparentemente impasible, con el gesto ilegible mientras le sonreía cordialmente a los demás asistentes, sin embargo, su mente enloquecía al verla resuelta, llena de coraje y diestra sobre su yegua. Ver a Eliza montando le recordaba todas las locas cualidades que la hacían irresistible, y decidió entonces no resistirse más. Clavó sus ojos en ella y se deleitó en sus curvas envueltas en gamuza y cuero, en sus rojizos rizos moviéndose al compás del trote de Cleopatra, la miró fija y descaradamente durante toda la muestra, pero cuidando cautelosamente que su rostro siguiera inescrutable, como las aguas mansas, guardaba las turbulencias en lo profundo de su mente.

Ella lo había ignorado durante toda la jornada, para él no fue una sorpresa así que actuó en correspondencia con el comportamiento de ella, y al finalizar la tarde, mientras tomaban el ponche, sobre la fina copa de cristal, Eliza asomó sus largas pestañas y lo observó sin reparos, frontal y descarada. Él conversaba animosamente con Annie, Patty y Candy, sonriéndoles y tocando eventualmente a Annie en los brazos y la espalda, toques en apariencia inocentes, pero para ella no pasaron inadvertidos. Una extraña sensación le invadió las entrañas, y lo supo, eran celos lo que sentía, odiaba no ser el centro de atracción, y aún más, odiaba no ser el centro de atracción de Archie. Sin embargo, se dijo a sí misma que no se permitiría sucumbir a sus pasiones de nuevo, ni al demandante impulso de arrastrarlo hasta su misma alcoba y resolver aquello que siempre dejaron a inconcluso. La frustración por no poder acercársele y llevárselo con ella, provocó pesadas lágrimas que se aglutinaron en las comisuras de sus ojos, picándola y enfureciéndola. Respiró hondo y se volvió hacia Edmund, le tomó la mano mientras le sonreía y empezó a hablarle con fingida felicidad acerca de su reciente experiencia ecuestre.

Edmund la escucha dulcemente y ella hacía enormes esfuerzos por concentrarse en la conversación con su prometido, misma de la que ella había propuesto pero que no tenía idea hacia donde dirigía, así que, pese a sus esfuerzos, y aunque él lo disimulara, Edmund terminó por aburrirse de su charla, y se enfrascó rápidamente en una conversación trivial con el padre de Annie. Resignada, decidió rendirse al placer de contemplar a Archie en la distancia y a repetirse una y otra vez que no volvería a tomar ningún riesgo por él.

Archie sonreía galantemente al lado de las tres insípidas mujeres, que ciertamente ella detestaba, se metía las manos en los bolsillos y se inclinaba levemente hacía atrás cada vez que se reía de alguna broma tonta, la elasticidad y fluidez en los movimientos de su cuerpo, provocaban sin cesar a Eliza, a veces, después de que él mismo tal vez dijera alguna broma sin sentido, agachaba la cabeza en señal de vergüenza y luego la levantaba enérgicamente con una risa intensa dibujada en el rostro, provocando decadentes ondulaciones en su suave cabello, que se meneaba en armonía con sus parpadeos lentos y sensuales.

Tomándola por completo desprevenida, Archie levantó su mano derecha y masajeo su cuello, como si buscase aliviar tensión, luego, llevó su cabeza hacia atrás cerrando los ojos buscando relajarse. Eliza supo que estaba perdida, anhelaba el cuerpo de Archie entre sus piernas, sus manos acariciando su piel, y demonios, no descansaría hasta conseguirlo. Él giró el rostro instintivamente, como presintiendo la fuerte mirada de Eliza, ella rápidamente desvío su atención un tanto avergonzada, y Archie pudo confirmar que ella sentía lo mismo, que lograba seducirla tanto como en su primer encuentro. Eliza jamás lucía nerviosa, y esta vez definitivamente lo estaba. La estudió unos instantes y ella le dirigió una nueva mirada, esta vez una con la que le sonreía y le decía todo lo que él necesitaba saber.

* * *

La fiesta de compromiso de Archie resultó en una sobria y elegante reunión que formalizó finalmente su relación. Annie lucía hermosa en un vestido color lavanda y con su morena cabellera recogida en un elegante peinado alto. Archie lucía soberbio, llevaba un traje color champaña y una corbata ocre que lo hacía brillar lleno de sofisticación y elegancia.

Eliza, todo el tiempo tomada del brazo de Edmund no dejó de mirarlo durante toda la velada, y él se complacía en saberla embelesada con su imagen, furtivamente le sonreía y en el momento del brindis, el levantó su copa mirándola fijamente a ella, dejando que el burbujeante sabor se deslizara por su garganta sin quitarle los ojos de encima, ella sintió el tibio masaje a su ego dispersándose y calentando su pecho, aquella extraordinaria sensación que la hacía tan feliz. Discretamente le devolvió el brindis y tuvo la inmediata certeza de que Archie sería su amante el resto de su vida. Sin embargo, esa noche y las siguientes, las cosas no les resultaron fáciles, les fue imposible tener un momento a solas y como estaban seguros de no querer tentar la suerte, no hicieron nada que les hiciera correr el riesgo de quedar en evidencia. No obstante, la mente y el cuerpo de Archie le exigían reclamarla suya. Hacerlo antes de que ella se casara era una tarea que se había propuesto para complacer su propia vanidad masculina y dominante, pero parecía cada vez más difícil, en todo aquel tiempo, ni siquiera habían conseguido cruzar palabras.

Tres semanas después, en la mansión de Lakewood se celebraba con excepcional elegancia y extravagancia el compromiso de Eliza. Edmund lucía feliz y seguro, reía abiertamente mientras recorría todo el lugar saludando con alegría a todos sus invitados. Luego de un par de horas de haber empezado la reunión, Eliza apareció con gala, y bajó haciendo uso de toda su distinción las escaleras de la mansión. Llevaba un pomposo vestido color ciruela de delicadas mangas que le llegaban hasta los codos y de escote recto que le descubría los hombros y la parte alta de su espalda. El color de la tela en contraste con su pálida piel, secaba la boca de Archie y robaba sonrisas a los asistentes que simpatizaban con su asombrosa belleza.

Archie la vio flotar al descender la escalera, y disfrutó sin reparos las miradas que le hacía tan directamente, mientras la gente seguía entretenida en la gracia de Eliza. Al llegar al recibidor todos aplaudieron animados, el señor Leagan ofreció el brindis y los padres del novio oficiaron la bendición de las prendas de compromiso. Edmund le puso en el delicado anular izquierdo el impresionante anillo. Un enorme diamante de siete quilates, rodeado por un círculo de doce pequeños rubíes que engalanaban aún más la extravagante joya. Archie le sonrío con complicidad al verla tan complacida por su anillo de compromiso, él era plenamente consciente de cuan feliz la hacía aquel objeto, y celebró para sus adentros lo bien que la predispondría para su beneficio.

...

La fiesta parecía interminable, y ambos no veían el momento para escaparse de aquella casa y celebrar, celebrar juntos a su manera. Y conforme avanzaban las horas, Eliza no pudo soportar un minuto más sin percibir el aroma y la calidez de Archie, de manera que animó a su prometido para que compartieran la mesa con los demás jóvenes de la fiesta, entre ellos, Patty, Stear, Candy, Terry, Annie, y por supuesto, Archie.

—¿Ed, podríamos sentarnos al lado de nuestros primos? En verdad quiero compartir este feliz momento al lado de ellos, ya sabes que son como mis hermanos— Le pidió Eliza con una bien elaborada y encantadora sonrisa.

Edmund la miró con dulzura y asintió —Claro que sí mi amor, sé lo importante que es tu familia en tu vida, y esta noche estoy para ti, para complacerte, eres mi princesa consentida, Eliza—

Eliza sonrío e inmediatamente emprendió su camino hacia la mesa que era su objetivo. Llegó mirando fijamente a Terry y luego observó a Candy con detenimiento lamentando como languidecía su buen humor. Enseguida ornamentó nuevamente su sonrisa y pidió permiso para acompañar al resto de los comensales, la miraron extrañados, pero inmediatamente cambiaron sus expresiones ante la presencia de Edmund, quien era del agrado de todos.

Sólo Annie le sonrío con amabilidad a Eliza y corrió su asiento al tiempo que le pedía a Archie que la imitara para brindarle espacio a la pareja agasajada, Eliza sonrío con hipocresía y triunfalismo, al ver que la misma Annie le cedía el espacio para que se sentara justo al lado de Archie. Tomaron asiento y Eliza inició una inusual plática cordial con todos, siendo amable, graciosa y elocuente. Todos estaban perplejos, supusieron que era por la felicidad de su compromiso, así que se decidieron a seguir el ánimo por ella impuesto.

Aunque llena de simpatía, Eliza no paraba de hacer movimientos con su mano izquierda para presumir cuantas veces pudiera su anillo, Terry la miraba impaciente de vez en cuando, pero olvidaba aquello rápidamente mientras se aventuraba en entretenidas e interesantes conversaciones con Edmund acerca de la mitología y las leyendas que envolvían los clanes escoceses de Las Highlands, y esa parecía ser la estrategia de los demás, todos seguían embelesados la conversación del futuro novio.

Todos, excepto Archie y Eliza quienes se miraban eventualmente y se sonreían con descaro pensando en todo lo que, definitivamente, harían esa misma noche. Atendían cada tanto a la conversación y luego regresaban a su coqueteo. De vez en cuando Candy lograba llamar la atención de Archie con sus divertidos comentarios, haciéndolo reír hasta la histeria. En medio de una carcajada, producto de uno de los comentarios impertinentes de Candy, Archie premeditadamente apoyó su mano en la pierna izquierda de Eliza bajo la mesa, encerró entre su mano un pedazo de tela del vestido y subió la falda lentamente hasta descubrirle el muslo por completo. Explorando, se topó con el liguero de Eliza, inclinó la cabeza y la miró a la cara con una sonrisa sesgada, luego apenas musitó: _"¿Por qué me haces esto?_", ella encogió coquetamente sus hombros y se sonrió con Edmund.

Archie supo que esa sonrisa era completamente suya, mientras metía sus dedos entre las medias de Eliza y proponía con tranquilidad y dinamismo un juego para los presentes en la mesa. Cada quien diría un color y la persona que tenían al lado izquierdo diría lo primero que aquel color evocara en su imaginación. Todos sonrieron divertidos e iniciaron el juego.

—Ya saben que el inconsciente está de moda, hagamos algo de _asociación libre_— Dijo Archie con gesto inocente —Vamos, empieza tú, Annie ¿Qué color se te ocurre, querida?—

Ella lo miró sonriente —Déjame ver… ¡Verde!—

—Muy bien— Prosiguió Archie —Ahora tu Terry ¿Qué evoca este color en ti?—

Terry sonrió mirando fijamente a Candy —¿Qué más podría ser? Los bellos ojos de mi esposa—

Todos rieron al unisonó y aumentaron las risas al ver la cara sonrojada de Candy. Desde lejos, la tía abuela sonreía con satisfacción, nunca antes había visto a sus sobrinos reunidos en tan buen ambiente.

Siguiendo la dinámica del juego, y tras la participación de todos en la mesa, el turno fue para Eliza, quien se encontraba sentada a la derecha de Archie, y razón única por la que él había inventado aquel juego. Ella claramente había adivinado sus intenciones, lo supo en cuanto él lo propuso. Archie se moría por conocer el color de su lencería. Eliza sonrió agachando la cabeza y posando por varios segundos los ojos sobre su falda, luego lo miró directamente a la cara y respondió:

—Rojo, todo… rojo—

De inmediato las miradas se posaron en el rostro complacido de Archie, él guardó silencio mientras masajeaba con soltura y delicadeza la pierna de Eliza —¿Y bien?— Lo animó Stear —¿Qué es lo que te evoca?—

Archie miró a su hermano y respondió con voz profunda y grave —Rosas… suaves, aromáticas y delicadas rosas…— Stear sonrió y la velada prosiguió en el mismo buen ánimo.

Eliza no veía la hora de quedarse a solas con Archie, pero todos parecían tan animados y complacidos con la reunión, que aun siendo más de la una de la madrugada, ninguno se había marchado de aquel lugar. Decidió que no esperaría más, su cuerpo ansioso gritaba exigente por las anheladas caricias de Archie, por la necesidad de recorrerlo con sus propias manos sin nada más que la piel entre ellos.

Archie sin embargo, disfrutaba de la sutil tortura que parecía llevarlo una y otra vez a la postergación del placer, se deleitaba en los expresivos ojos de Eliza, en sus nacarados hombros desnudos y en sus sonrojados labios. Trazaba líneas imaginarias a lo largo de su cuerpo, decidiendo en silencio donde atacaría primero.

Con cada movimiento de sus parpados en un lenguaje legible sólo para los amantes, le decía incesantemente que los calculados y estilizados movimientos de su cuerpo lo tornaban en un ser de lujuria, que cada ademan estrafalario al lucir su anillo le hacía pensar en sus delicadas manos acariciándolo, que cada vez que inclinaba su cuerpo para enfatizar algún detalle en la conversación le hacía concentrarse en la piel de su espalda, en la voluptuosidad de sus senos y casi no podía controlar la avidez de su boca por besarlos allí mismo, que cada meneo de sus labios al hablar lo impulsaban a besarla hasta dejarla sin sentido, que verla respirar le hacía perder la cordura y desear entregarse a la satisfacción de sus apetitos más delirantes.

Sin avisos, el atormentado rostro de Patty lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

—¿Qué te ocurre Patty?— Se apresuró a preguntar Candy.

Stear rio de inmediato —Lo que ocurre, es que ha comido una cantidad incalculable de trufas, le atormenta la culpa por su exceso, pero su verdadera preocupación radica en que pese a todos los pronósticos, desea comer una más—

Todos rieron con simpatía, Archie observó a Patty detenidamente —_Le meilleur manière de se débarrasser de la tentation est d'tomber dedans_—

Todas las damas en la mesa se volvieron hacia él confundidas e intrigadas, sólo Edmund y Terry lo vieron justo a los ojos.

—¿Qué has dicho?— Preguntó Candy.

—"La mejor manera de librarse de la tentación es caer en ella"— Habló Terry alto y fuerte antes de llevarse la copa a la boca.

Archie asintió con elegante gesto concediéndole la razón al inglés.

—Una cita de Wilde— Agregó Edmund.

—Así es— Respondió Archie al tiempo que bebía un sorbo de su whiskey y le dedicaba una mirada de reojo a Eliza.

—Perfecto— Habló Eliza encarando a Patty —Debes comerte esa trufa—

Las damas sonrieron y todos volvieron a perderse en una nueva conversación que parecía no tener fin. De pronto, Edmund se detuvo y se dirigió a Archie —Un francés muy fluido Cornwell, elegante dominio de esta bella lengua, mis sinceros respetos—

—Gracias— respondió Archie —Unas cuantas vacaciones en la Kosta Azul han ayudado más que las largas clases— Finalizó guiñando el ojo.

* * *

Lentamente pequeños grupos de asistentes fueron abandonando la mansión, Eliza, Edmund y sus respectivos padres les despedían y agradecían por su asistencia a la celebración. Cuando el salón estuvo casi por completo vacío, salvo por algunos empleados y los animados y jóvenes primos, Candy se despidió y se marchó con Terry a su casa en Chicago, Annie hizo lo propio mientras se despedía al lado de sus padres, Stear agradeció las atenciones y se dispuso en camino a acompañar a Patty y a la familia Brighter hasta el aparcamiento.

—Edmund, no te preocupes, márchate con tus padres, ellos deben estar muy cansados, yo me voy en un rato con mi madre— Le sugirió Eliza con desenfado —O podría pasar la noche aquí en Lakewood—

—Oh, querida, no estoy seguro, no quiero dejarte sola— Replicó Edmund.

—Ed no estoy sola, me quedo con mis padres y mi hermano— Suspiró fingiendo cansancio —Y mis primos, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte—

—¿Estás segura cariño?— Insistió Edmund.

—Oh, claro que si querido— Respondió Eliza rápidamente mientras lo palmeaba delicadamente en el antebrazo —Ven, vamos, no quiero que se haga más tarde para ti— Le dijo tomándolo del brazo y guiándolo hasta el antejardín mientras llamaba a sus futuros suegros.

Una vez Edmund se hubo marchado, Stear regresó y se dirigió en dirección a Archie quien continuaba sentado en la mesa donde habían pasado gran parte de la velada —Creí que ya estarías durmiendo— Le dijo sacándolo de su ensimismamiento.

—Estaba por hacerlo— Sonrió Archie —Pero estoy considerando la idea de ofrecerme a acompañar a las damas Leagan hasta su casa, Jared se ha ido antes con Neal porque el señorito ya se caía de la borrachera—

—Comprendo— Asintió Stear aclarándose la garganta —Que considerado de tu parte—Le dijo sin ocultar la nota irónica en su voz.

—Sólo me comporto como un caballero— Argumentó Archie.

Al instante se levantó de su silla y caminó hacia donde se encontraba Sarah Leagan, mientras Stear en la distancia adivinaba la forma en que Archie le hacía su atento ofrecimiento. Unos minutos más tarde la Señora Leagan y Eliza ingresaban al automóvil de Archie, seguidos desde la ventana del segundo piso, por la recelosa mirada del mayor de los Cornwell.

Guardaron silencio durante el breve viaje, Archie descendió rápidamente y les abrió la puerta a las damas al tiempo que les ayudaba a bajarse del auto —Ha sido un placer— Susurró Archie —Espero que tengan una buena noche, hasta luego—

Eliza lo miró divertida y le dijo moviendo sus labios sin hacer sonido alguno "_Espérame_". Luego se dirigió a su madre —Mami, me marcho a dormir ahora mismo, mañana me levantaré muy temprano para hacer mi primera prueba de vestido— La Señora Leagan asintió en silencio y se marchó. Eliza apresuró sus pasos y subió las escaleras antes que su madre.

Archie encendió el auto y aparcó cerca del portón metálico de acceso a la mansión. Eliza entró en su cuarto y empacó un vestido ligero en su bolsa de las compras, un pequeño sombrero y un par de zapatos de cambio. Salió de su cuarto, segura de que el silencio reinante en la casa y el cansancio de su madre la encubrirían. Una vez en el hall del segundo piso, los tacones de sus zapatos hicieron un estruendoso eco en la mansión, se detuvo, abrió de nuevo la puerta de su cuarto, se retiró los zapatos y descendió las escaleras en puntitas. Salió por la puerta de su casa con la tranquilidad de la autosuficiencia y la felicidad. Archie le esperaba en el auto, aún inseguro de que Eliza en realidad se arriesgara a dejar la mansión. La emoción lo embargó al verla sentarse en la silla posterior de su auto. Encendió el motor al instante y emprendió el camino hacia el único destino del que tenía seguridad: el placer.

—¿A caso estás descalza?— Le preguntó Archie con una franca sonrisa en el rostro.

Eliza lo miró con picardía —No tuve otra opción— Le dijo levantando una de sus piernas mientras movía con círculos su pie enfundado en sus medias de malla, y dejaba que la falda de su vestido cayera hasta la mitad de su muslo.

Archie siguió con sus ojos, vacilantes entre el camino y las largas piernas de Eliza, el descenso de la tela, entreabriendo los labios por el deseo y entornando los ojos por el afortunado descubrimiento —En efecto— Le susurró con voz ronca y seductora —Rojo… todo rojo— Agregó Archie volviendo la mirada al camino y mordiendo el extremo derecho de su labio inferior.

—¿A dónde vamos Archie?— Quiso saber Eliza.

Él sonrío de nuevo —Al deleite, a la satisfacción… Al placer— Le guiñó un ojo juguetón a través del espejo retrovisor.

Ella elevó una de sus arrogantes cejas y lo miró con reparo —¿A qué lugar me llevas?—

—Oh, a eso te refieres…— Archie le tomó del pelo —¿A dónde quieres ir?—

—¿A dónde me quieres llevar?— Replicó Eliza.

Él sonrío ampliamente dirigiéndole una mirada devoradora a través del espejo —Eliza… quiero llevarte conmigo a un lugar donde pueda expresarte sin palabras todo lo que mis labios y mi cuerpo han querido gritarte— Detuvo el auto y se giró hacia ella en el asiento trasero —Quiero perderme en la exquisitez de tu cuerpo, en tu aroma, quiero saciarme de ti, curarme las ansias de ti, te quiero mía, mía esta noche… Toda la noche—

La respiración de Eliza había acelerado su ritmo, el grácil movimiento de su pecho divirtió a Archie, quien de nuevo intervino —Y bien… ¿A dónde quieres qué te lleve?—

Ella agachó la mirada contemplando sus uñas —Quiero que me lleves en ti, quiero que me acaricies, que me toques toda— Volteó el rostro lentamente y lo miró fijo a los ojos —Quiero tenerte dentro de mí, saturarme de tu piel, de tus besos, quiero que me recorras sin descanso… Archie… Quiero que me hagas el amor **sHoin** pausa la noche entera, quiero besar cada rincón de tu cuerpo, quiero desnudarte y tenerte para mí, todo para mí—

Fue su turno de agitarse. Inclinando su cuerpo, Archie le tomó el rostro entre las manos y la besó con dulzura, mordisqueando suavemente sus labios, luego introdujo en ella su lengua con desesperación, anticipándole lo que inevitablemente sería, una noche de derroche.

Volvió a poner en marcha el auto y los dos se mantuvieron varios minutos en silencio.

—Archie… ¿A dónde vamos?— Insistió Eliza.

Él le sonrió con dulzura —Vamos…— Entonces, endureció su rostro y miró al frente con concentración —Eliza, vamos a un lugar muy especial para mí, es mi refugio… Cuando la tía abuela me abruma o mi vida en la mansión se hace insoportable vuelvo allí… El antiguo apartamento de mis padres en Chicago, es un lugar muy mío, muy privado, a nadie le he permitido entrar antes, ni siquiera a Stear… Y te quiero allí conmigo—

Eliza lo contempló detenidamente por varios segundos, volvió la mirada al frente y guardó silencio por largo rato —Yo también quiero que esta noche sea única e irrepetible— Interrumpió susurrando el mutismo dentro del auto.

—Lo sé— Acordó Archie al tiempo que parqueaba el automóvil en el garaje del elegante apartamento de ladrillo rojo y ventanas de roble. El refugio del fuego incontenible que corría por sus venas, ante la insipiencia del encuentro tan anhelado de sus cuerpos.

CONTINUARÁ…


	4. Capítulo 4

**CAPÍTULO**** 4**

* * *

**Hola a todos! He abierto una página en facebook para estar en contacto con ustedes, darles adelantos de los fics, compartirles arts, videos y demás! En fin, para que nos divertamos un poco más! Los espero!  
**

**www . facebook . KelpieG**

* * *

—¿Y bien? ¿Vamos a entrar?— Preguntó Eliza.

—Claro que vamos a entrar— Le respondió Archie rápidamente y emprendiendo camino con suma velocidad.

Cruzaron el portal del elegante apartamento pintado en varios tonos caoba y adornado con varias elaboradas formas hechas en hierro, que cubrían las ventanas y las puertas. La pared frontal del edificio entero, estaba cubierta por enredaderas, de las que se desprendían pequeñas florecillas amarillas en forma de diminutas campanas. Eliza contemplo los muebles al sumergirse en la seductora penumbra que los envolvía, apenas si eran formas sin mucho color, pero dispuestos armoniosamente en los distintos espacios, que en un gran salón y de manera continua, llevaban de la sala al comedor, y de éste a la moderna cocina de diseño americano.

Ella le deslizó los brazos por el pecho, esperando que la descargara sobre la alfombra de la sala, pero él la mantuvo en sus brazos dirigiéndose a la escalera. Subieron a la segunda planta sonriéndose el uno al otro, e ingresaron a una elegante habitación plagada del naciente estilo fovista, y pudo identificar al menos dos obras de Alfred Henry Maurer colgando de las paredes. Una enorme cama isabelina con dosel se imponía en el centro del cuarto, contrastando con todos los demás elementos en la habitación, pero armonizando curiosamente con el conjunto general del apartamento. Archie la recostó suavemente en aquella cama y ella como un gato probó su suavidad, amplitud y comodidad.

—Deliciosa cama primito— Ronroneó Eliza.

Él no la miró, con los músculos del cuello tensos se dirigió a la maciza camarera victoriana de cedro. Allí en la pequeña mesa rodante estaban dispuestos sin ningún orden aparente, varios licores que brillaban con la escasa luz que se filtraba por las cortinas. Sin detenerse, se sirvió un whiskey, profundamente concentrado en la tarea, como si de una coreografía se tratase, tomando un vaso, destapando la botella y vertiendo el ambarino líquido. Tomó aire y se giró sonriéndole.

—¿En verdad te gusta primita?—

—Así es, me encanta, no puedo evitar pensar en la infinidad de deliciosas perversidades que podrías hacer en ella— Respondió Eliza removiéndose sobre los cobertores.

Archie dio unos cuantos pasos y se sentó en la mullida otomana entre la cama y la chimenea, dándole la cara a su inquietante invitada. Se quitó el saco y despacio desajustó su corbata hasta hacerla deslizar por el cuello de su camisa y sacársela por completo —Me parece que yo tampoco puedo evitar pensar en ello— Le dijo desviando la mirada y quitándose los gemelos de oro de los puños de la camisa —Justo el tipo de cosas que no deben hacer los primitos—

Ella abrió los ojos con picardía —¿Y cuáles son esas cosas?—

—No podría decírtelo Eliza, ese tipo de cosas son de aquellas que no puedes describir… sólo disfrutar—

—Interesante— Susurró Eliza —Ilústrame entonces—

—No estoy seguro— Sonrió Archie desajustando los dos botones superiores de su camisa.

—Mmm— Canturreó Eliza —Déjame ver… Tal vez si— Le dio la espalda mientras con habilidad desabotonaba su vestido, luego lo deslizó por sus brazos y dejó que el corpiño le colgara por la cintura, dejando que él se bebiera la imagen de su blanca espalda desnuda. Tomó una de las cortinas del dosel y se la envolvió en el pecho, se giró con cadenciosos movimientos y lo miró justo a la cara —¿Tal vez algo como esto?—

Archie se acomodó en la otomana y la miró con fiereza, sintiendo como la erección le reclamaba espacio entre sus pantalones —Es posible… Tal vez algo como eso, sin embargo… aún no estoy seguro— Murmuró con aire indiferente.

Ella inclinó su cabeza sobre uno de sus hombros y con gracia infantil soltó la tela del cortinaje y dejó al descubierto sus senos desnudos —¿Y algo así?—

Archie tragó duro, se levantó y caminó hacia ella con movimientos depredadores, descargó su vaso de whiskey en la camarera, y sin dejar de mirarla un sólo minuto, destapó con pericia una botella de champaña, se acercó más y le entregó una copa repleta y espumeante —Exactamente querida prima… algo así—

Eliza le recibió la copa y bebió un largo sorbo que se deslizó tibio y burbujeante por su garganta, y lo contempló complacida al ver su rostro enajenado por la visión que sus redondos senos le ofrecían. Sin reparos, lo haló por el brazo y lo pegó a sus labios, dándole un beso salvaje y demandante que los dejó sin aire a los dos. Le mordió los labios y le exploro la boca con su audaz lengua impregnada del dulzor del champaña.

Se detuvo intentando recobrar el aliento y le besó el cuello con paciente dulzura —Eres perfecta Eliza, perfecta— Le susurró al oído, calentándola con su aliento —Te he imaginado desnuda sin descanso cada noche en la soledad de mi habitación, me he tocado recordándote, imaginando cada centímetro de tu cuerpo— Jadeó apretándole la cintura mientras Eliza se contorsionaba en sus brazos —Son hermosos— Le dijo al tiempo que le cubría los senos con las manos —No puedes hacerte una idea de cuánto me encantas, de qué tan loco estoy por ti, de cuánto te deseo, no te imaginas todo lo que quiero hacerte y hacer contigo—

Eliza le sonrió complacida —Tal vez, sólo tal vez, aquello coincida un poco con todo lo que tú me inspiras, con todo lo que voy a hacerte hoy— Suspiró mirando la copa en sus manos, luego lo miró a él a los ojos mientras volteaba el cristal y dejaba que el líquido dorado se derramara por su pecho, haciéndolo brillar a la luz del fuego de la chimenea. Las gotas del champaña se deslizaban por las curvas de sus senos como una invitación irresistible a beber de ellos.

Sin detenerse a pensarlo un segundo más, bajó su cabeza y con la lengua bebió el licor de su pecho, mirándola a los ojos con lujuria, haciendo círculos con su lengua le rodeó las sonrojadas aureolas, Eliza contraía el vientre enfebrecida por el irresistible contacto, torturada con la cálida caricia. Le lamió los pezones, haciendo que sus ojos se cerraran al placer, y sin avisos, apretó entre sus labios uno de sus pezones, Eliza abrió los ojos desconcertada por la tormenta de sensaciones que abrumaban sus sentidos. Archie acarició los cabellos que le caían sobre el pecho, los llevó a su espalda y aumentó la succión insoportable, encerrando entre sus dientes el hinchado pezón, lo mordió con calculada precisión, haciendo que ella soltara desde el fondo de su pecho, un gemido fuerte y desesperado.

Eliza arrodillada en la cama, gemía incontrolable mientras Archie se dedicaba a exacerbar el placer en su piel, sus labios y su mente. Despacio reclinó sus piernas, y él con besos le recorrió el abdomen y con su lengua le acarició su ombligo en lentas y estremecedoras lamidas. Le retiró el broche de la falda, y ésta cayó condenada por la gravedad desparramándose en la cama, la recostó con suavidad entre los almohadones y delicadamente le retiró el vestido por completo mientras se subía en la cama encerrándola entre sus piernas a horcajadas, le pasó torturantemente despacio las yemas de los dedos desde el esternón hasta llegar sus caderas, bailando con sus manos de un lado a otro, con caricias tan leves y delicadas que ella no podía estar segura si aquello era real o era una afortunada travesura de su mente. Archie bajó por su costado, acariciándola con su aliento, le besó el vientre y con su índice derecho retiró de a pocos el liguero rojo, luego se detuvo incapaz de contener la sonrisa que se dibujaba en sus labios.

—Bellísima lencería, sólo verla en ti ha significado un premio que jamás pensé tener, lo demás ha sido una visita al mismo cielo, Eliza—

Sin dejar de mirarla le desajusto los broches del liguero. Retirándolo y dejándolo caer al piso, le tomó la pierna derecha y la puso sobre su hombro sin perderse ni un segundo los carnales gestos de Eliza al ser atravesada por el placer. Con suavidad le retiró las medias, acariciando su pie desnudo le besó las pantorrillas y dejó caer las contorneadas piernas sobre el colchón, sorprendiéndola le mordió los muslos, haciéndola gritar de placer y sonreír perversa entre sus rojos rizos, que rebeldes se dispersaban sobre las sabanas y su sonrosado rostro.

Archie se detuvo en su pubis calentándola con su respiración, y sobre la pantaleta roja le dio varios besos tentadores que la obligaron a apretar sus muslos uno contra otro, buscando más contacto, más placer. Perverso, templó sobre su cuerpo la delicada tela aumentando la fricción, y sobre la tensa lencería paso su lengua, presionándola, acariciándola, degustándola.

Los parpados de Eliza se apagaban rendidos al placer mientras Archie le retiraba la única prenda que quedaba de su juego interior, le besó el monte de venus con devota ternura y descendió con ligereza a sus labios femeninos, con la lengua se abrió paso entre ellos, dejando expuesto su centro de placer inagotable. Lo acarició con lentitud, lo lamió sin premuras, aumentando con cadencia el ritmo de su lengua, intimando con ella de manera tan profunda que podía sentir como su alma se fracturaba por vez primera. Delirante, la pelvis de Eliza se movía al compás de las lamidas que él le procuraba, y ella gemía, gritaba y suplicaba por más, por más de ese infinito gozo.

Archie obediente continuó, apretándole las piernas y las nalgas con sus manos, consumido en la necesidad de hacerla suya. Deslizó por su húmeda vagina el dedo medio, acariciando su suave interior, acompasando el ritmo de sus caderas al invasor dactilar, sin detenerse en su beso, sin dar tregua a los amables latigazos de su lengua en los pliegues suaves y cálidos.

La respiración de Eliza quemaba caótica en su pecho, y en el tormento de las suaves contracciones de su creciente orgasmo gritó algo indescifrable, rasgando el aire en la obscura habitación. Aún agitada y exhausta, su cuerpo le pedía más. Más de Archie y su ardiente piel, de sus besos, más de sus miradas de miel ardiente consumiéndola sin tregua. Jadeante se sostuvo en sus codos exigiéndole que le devolviera lo que ella le había dado. Su desnudez.

Se sentó en la cama, le retiró la camisa y la tiro al suelo con displicencia, lo obligó a acostarse y le quitó la correa arrancando luego con increíble rapidez sus pantalones y ropa interior. Se maravilló sedienta ante el descubrimiento de su erecto e irresistible pene, lo tomó en sus manos y lo masajeó de arriba abajo, mirándolo hambrienta, famélica, delirante. Archie cerró los ojos entregándose al desbordante placer, apretando entre sus puños la lisa tela de las sabanas. Con movimientos felinos, Eliza se inclinó sobre él, desplazando sus cabellos como una roja cortina en su costado izquierdo, acariciando la cadera de Archie con sus rizos juguetones. Sus labios se abrieron como las puertas del éxtasis y lo besó profundamente, siguiendo el ritmo de sus manos, ascendió y descendió con su boca, rodeándolo con su cálido aliento, lo lamió y lo urgió a culminar su gozo, entonces se detuvo abruptamente, haciéndolo maldecir y sisear entre dientes, sonriéndole le acarició el pecho, al tiempo que subía por su torso llenándolo de pequeños besos que le prometían la gloria.

Los cabellos ambarinos de Archie se habían adherido húmedos a su rostro, y ella con ardiente delicadeza le despejó la frente y las mejillas, soplando con suavidad en su piel caliente y sudorosa. Le besó el cuello y el rostro, susurrándole perversas exigencias, demandándole que se hundiera en su cuerpo en ese justo momento. Y sin embargo, lo contuvo por las muñecas obligándolo a permanecer en la misma posición, lo besó de nuevo y tomó entre sus manos su pene texturizado por las tensas y repletas venas, que bombeaban sangre con tanta desesperación como sus ganas por enterrarse en ella de una bendita vez.

Despacio, mirándolo a los ojos y con la boca abierta, lo ubicó en su entrada, deslizándose suavemente en su aterciopelada longitud, haciéndolos gemir a los dos, quemándolos con el ardiente contacto de sus cuerpos, con aquella unión que tan desesperadamente habían esperado.

Con gesto suplicante él le pedía que continuara con aquella fiesta, Eliza sonriendo, lo apretó entre sus muslos y se tomó pelo rojo, amontonándolo en su coronilla, sosteniéndolo entre sus manos, sin dejar de sacudir sus caderas en el torturante vaivén de la lujuria, acoplándose a él, ajustando sus formas, volviéndose una con él. Cabalgó en Archie con destreza, moviendo con acierto sus caderas, enloqueciéndolo con el caleidoscopio de sensaciones que les apremiaban, deslizando sus cuerpos uno contra otro, resbalándose en el sudor de la pasión. Sus manos enloquecían, él le apretaba las piernas y ella le estrujaba el pecho, arañándolo, marcándolo para siempre.

Archie se levantó con lentitud, sosteniéndose en sus brazos tensos la besó, y ella continuó moviéndose con destreza, calentándolo y enloqueciéndolo en cada nueva y decadente embestida. Archie le dedicó una mirada abrasadora, y con un gruñido salvaje se acostó sobre Eliza, haciéndose con el poder, meneando con lentitud y fuerza su pelvis contra ella, sin darle tregua, dispuesto a enloquecerla tanto como ella lo había hecho con él.

Eliza le enmarcó el rostro entre las manos —Más— Le exigió —Más Archie, no te atrevas a detenerte—

Sonriéndole se separó de ella y se quedó de pie en el piso frente a la cama, la atrajo hacia su cuerpo por las piernas, dejándola suspendida en el borde del lecho, se tomó el pene entre las manos y la penetró sin permiso, sin avisos, sin delicadezas. En un acto reflejo inundado de un profundo gemido de satisfacción, Eliza recogió sus piernas sobre la cama apretando el colchón con sus uñas, suplicando piedad, pero él se movía con más fuerza y decisión, la penetraba rápida y ansiosamente, acariciándole los senos, presionando con sus pulgares la piel de su vientre hasta posarse inclemente en su clítoris, masajeándola, imitando con sus dedos el ritmo de sus deliciosas embestidas. El sol se asomaba aún tímido en el cielo de Chicago, y el placer aún abría sus bocas ávidas de aire, entonces los dos gritaron inarticuladas palabras sin sentido, perdiéndose en un afinado orgasmo que los hizo gemir desgarradoramente, apretando sus cuerpos el uno contra el otro. Eliza, le arañó la espalda en el momento justo en que la inundaba con su cálido semen, sobrecogiéndola por la deliciosa culminación de aquel frenético encuentro.

El cielo en Illinois se iluminó y tímidos rayos de luz se asomaron por entre las pesadas y obscuras cortinas, invitando a los jóvenes amantes a un nuevo y delirante encuentro de sus cuerpos anhelantes de placer.

CONTINUARÁ…


	5. Capítulo 5

**CAPÍTULO 5**

* * *

La brisa y el olor a hierba inundaban sus sentidos, todos aquellos aromas le recordaban su vida en Lakewood, aromas que rememoraban a su familia. El ambiente olía a su infancia, a su pasado, a él. Olía a Archibald.

Los negocios de Edmund los habían llevado a trasladar su residencia a Londres, habían estado viviendo allí poco más de seis años. Los primeros cuatro años de su matrimonio habían vivido en Chicago, en donde ella y Archie habían continuado con su juego de perversa complicidad. Sin embargo, temerosa de los sentimientos que su primo le suscitaba, decidió alentar la idea de su marido y partir al Reino Unido.

Después de dos años de vivir en Inglaterra, nació su hija Scarlett, una pequeña pelirroja que había heredado los verdes ojos de su padre. Contrario a las expectativas de la mayoría, Eliza era una madre admirable, diligente y entregada a la refinada crianza de su hija, aunque sus exigencias fueran siempre tan particulares y afines a su filosofía de vida. Edmund era definitivamente feliz, amaba a su esposa y era el hombre más feliz del mundo desde que se había hecho padre.

Con sutileza y discreción Eliza había seguido la vida de Archie, quien fue padre de una niña un año antes que ella, estaba segura de que sería un padre excelente y que hacía feliz a Annie. La pequeña Kate había heredado el cabello y la tez de su madre, pero tenía el particular color de ojos de su padre, brillantes como la miel caliente.

El chofer de los Burton se detuvo, Eliza miró a través del vidrio de la ventana y contempló frente a ella la elegante mansión de los Andley. No estaba segura de querer bajar, sus manos temblaban y tenía la boca seca por completo, sabía que en cualquier momento durante la semana que pasaría allí, se toparía con Archie, y lo que más le preocupaba era que anhelaba más que nada verlo. Y volverlo a meter en su cama.

* * *

Archie seguía en su casa en Chicago, caminando obsesivamente de un lado a otro en su estudio. Annie y Kate ya se habían instalado en Lakewood, y él por su parte seguía dando excusas para retrasar su llegada a el que había sido por tanto tiempo su propio hogar. La temporada de caza era celebrada por los Andley desde hacía más de cinco generaciones, él no había faltado a ninguna desde que tenía memoria, y menos desde que la tradicional reunión había sido convertida en época de celebración a la memoria de Anthony. Pero este año a diferencia de los últimos seis, la ahora señora Burton, asistiría. Ella y toda su familia.

La insipiencia de la presencia de Eliza lo inquietaba, en el piso 23 de su oficina había dado por completo vuelta a su silla en la vicepresidencia del consorcio Andley, quedando frente a la enorme ventana que daba a la calle, veía como las luces inundaban la bulliciosa Chicago enloquecida con el naciente siglo XX.

Sólo él permanecía aún en el edificio, acompañado de una copa de brandy que sacudía en su mano, pensaba una y otra vez qué debería hacer en cuanto volviera a ver a Eliza, y sobre todo, no podía evitar pensar en cuál sería la reacción de su antigua amante al verlo nuevamente.

Había decidido retrasar su llegada al encuentro familiar un día más, aquella noche la pasaría solo en su casa en la ciudad, y al día siguiente llegaría para la celebración de la tradicional tarde en el jardín, una acostumbrada reunión en la que todos compartían de una amplia variedad de postres y cócteles, y al final de la tarde disfrutaban de un pequeño baile.

Mientras se acercaban las diez de la noche Archie descargó su vaso y emprendió camino hacía su casa, durante el trayecto no podía sacar a Eliza de sus pensamientos, y recordaba incesantemente la noche en la que por primera vez hicieron el amor. Una cálida sensación le estremecía el pecho y el estómago al recrear en su mente las imágenes y texturas del cuerpo de Eliza aquella noche entre sus manos.

—¡Diablos!— Maldijo Archie por lo bajo en su auto, sólo recordar a Eliza seguía excitándolo tanto como la primera vez.

No sabía que debía hacer, su cuerpo le suplicaba que le susurrara a su mente la manera de escabullirse con Eliza a algún lugar en donde pudieran volver a ser uno. No obstante, sabía que ahora era todo diferente, ahora eran padres, y tampoco sabía cuál sería la disposición de Eliza, le enloquecía la incertidumbre al desconocer qué pensaría ella hoy acerca de los dos. Conociendo a Eliza, sería completamente indiferente y cortante, y estaba decidido a no enfrentar un posible rechazo, aunque no la amara, al menos no de la forma convencional que la sociedad le había enseñado e impuesto, el vínculo poderosamente físico que lo unía a ella bastaba para hacerla una persona importante en su vida, después de su experiencia al lado de su pequeña Kate, Eliza era en definitiva lo más especial que había ocurrido en su existencia.

* * *

El día transcurrió con increíble rapidez, Eliza estaba vestida de un blanco impactante y sus rojizos cabellos parecían fuego en la blanca tela. Lucía un enorme sombrero blanco de ala ancha, decorado con tres exóticas flores rojas, y su silueta era elegantemente ensalzada por los pliegues de un vaporoso vestido que hacía honor a su belleza. Había sido distante con casi todos en la casa, excepto claro, con aquellos a quienes siempre había demostrado afecto.

En secreto lo había esperado todo el día, y una extraña punzada en el pecho la atormentaba al tener la certeza de que sí Archie no se encontraba allí era por causa suya, sin embargo, no se atrevió a preguntar a nadie por la ausencia del menor de los Cornwell, no habría nada en el mundo que la empujara a ponerse en evidencia.

Edmund socializaba alegre con todos en la reunión, como siempre disfrutando y contagiando a los demás con su carisma y buen humor, hacía pequeñas bromas, deambulando de un grupo a otro, saludando a su familia política y viejos amigos. Todos congratulaban a Eliza por la propiedad en las maneras de la pequeña Scarlett, y ella les agradecía orgullosa de lo que estaba segura, era su mejor obra.

La diminuta pelirroja colocaba con gracia la servilleta en sus pequeñas piernas mientras se disponía a disfrutar de los postres dispuestos en el agasajo, miraba a su madre y Eliza le respondía con una mirada de aprobación y ternura, algo nunca antes visto en la señora Burton.

—Mamita, tengo sueño— Susurró Scarlett entre disimulados bostezos.

—¿Deseas que nos marchemos ahora para que puedas dormir?— Le preguntó la joven madre.

—Si mamita, estoy cansadita— Respondió la niña.

Eliza tomó a su pequeña hija diciéndole a Edmund que la llevaría a la habitación. Veinte minutos después Scarlett estuvo dormida y Eliza le ordenó a Dorothy estar al tanto de su hija en lo que ella regresaba de la celebración, la obediente dama de compañía asintió en silencio, al tiempo que tomaba asiento junto a la cuna de Scarlett.

* * *

El cielo empezó a teñirse de color naranja, Eliza había perdido por completo la esperanza de encontrarse con Archie, y su orgullo le dictaba evitarlo los siguientes tres días que le quedaban en América.

—¿Estás bien querida?— Preguntó Edmund —Luces tensa y algo apagada ¿Acaso extrañas Inglaterra?— Indagó genuinamente interesado —¿No te entusiasma estar de regreso?—

—Oh, querido no es nada, por supuesto que estoy bien, es sólo que he tenido tras de mi cabeza una insoportable jaqueca todo el día, pero no debes preocuparte de nada— Le respondió a su marido con ánimo tranquilizador acariciándole el dorso de la mano.

—Mi bella esposa— Murmuró Edmund frotando su nariz contra la mejilla de Eliza —Ven conmigo, el baile ha comenzado, veremos si puedo alegrarte un poco— Le sonrió guiñándole el ojo —¿Me concedería esta pieza señora Burton? —

—Claro que si cariño— Sonrió Eliza.

Como muchas otras veces, Edmund había hecho sonreír al Eliza en más de una ocasión durante el baile, y una sola pieza se había convertido en varia otras que les habían acompañado en buen ánimo durante la llegada de la noche. Su esposo le hacía bromas desprevenidas y le regalaba constantes palabras cariñosas que la hacían sentir querida y genuinamente feliz. Edmund era un bailarín diestro, y la hacía girar entre risas alrededor del liso parqué de madera dispuesto en medio del jardín, y ella le correspondía con sonrisas y divertidas maniobras que probaban cuan en sintonía estaban sus cuerpos.

—Buenas noches— Se escuchó una aterciopelada voz masculina justo tras su espalda.

El cuerpo de Eliza se heló al instante y su respiración se hizo incontrolablemente errática.

—¡Buenas noches Archie!— Contestó Edmund dándole un animado apretón de manos al recién llegado señor Cornwell.

Eliza lo miró a los ojos sin separarse de Edmund, con las manos temblorosas y las pupilas por completo dilatadas.

—Buenas noches Eliza— Saludó Archie una vez más.

—Buenas noches Archie ¿Cómo has estado?— Respondió Eliza al fin.

—Muy bien— Concedió él extendiendo los labios en una línea que hacía el amago de una protocolaria sonrisa —Gracias por preguntar— Respiró hondo y le dedicó una mirada significativa a los dos —He saludado a todos y no podía dar con ustedes… ¿Y bien, cómo han estado? ¿Hace cuánto llegaron? ¿La pequeña heredera dónde está?— Los bombardeó con preguntas intentando ocultar su nerviosismo tras un helado vaso con un burbujeante Tom Collins.

Eliza se mantuvo en silencio, mientras Edmund sonriente animaba la conversación –—Muy bien Archie, hemos conseguido acoplarnos perfectamente a nuestra vida en Londres, y con la llegada de nuestra Scarlett todo ha sido más que perfecto. Gracias por preguntar…— Le sonrió rodeando con su brazo a Eliza y pegándola a su cuerpo cariñosamente —Nuestra bebita ya tuvo suficiente de la fiesta y se encuentra ahora mismo durmiendo en su cuarto… ¿Y tu vida como marcha?, ya hemos hablado con Annie y nos ha contado de las infinitas bendiciones que han recibido con Kate— Continuó Edmund.

Archie miró fijamente a Eliza, luego suavizó su mirada y la posó en Edmund —Hemos estado divinamente, somos muy felices y al igual que ustedes nuestra hija ha sido el mayor de los regalos— Respondió Archie. Tomó un nuevo trago y luego habló espesando sus palabras —¿Ed, estarías de acuerdo en que te robe la siguiente pieza de baile y tome como pareja a tu bella esposa?—

– Oh, claro que sí Archie— Respondió Edmund al instante, tomando la mano de Eliza entre las suyas —Sé de sobra del tipo de vínculo que los une, sé que son como hermanos y tendrán mucho de qué hablar. Por favor…— Finalizó al tiempo que con una galante venía le ofrecía la mano de su esposa a Archie.

Eliza tembló al instante ante el contacto de la mano de Archie, evadió su escrutante mirada, se le acercó casi por instinto y puso su mano sobre el hombro de él. Archie deslizó suave y torturantemente despacio su mano por la espalda de Eliza, situándose en la curva de su cintura, peligrosamente cerca del lugar donde terminaba su espalda. Ella dio un suspiro que casi se convierte en un gemido de placer, pero logró contenerlo justo en el último momento.

En cuanto las fragancias de sus pieles embriagaron sus sentidos, fueron narcotizados el uno con la bizarra familiaridad de la presencia del otro. Las energías de sus cuerpos disiparon todas sus dudas, todo seguía igual que en su último encuentro, sus mentes seguían implorándoles estar juntos, sus libidos insaciables les gritaban que se sacaran la ropa ahí mismo e hicieran furiosa y desmesuradamente el amor. Ambos sonrieron secretamente por la certeza de lo que acababan de descubrir.

—¿Y bien?— Dijo Archie rompiendo el denso silencio —¿Cómo marchan las cosas para ti?—

—Perfectamente, es imposible que sea más feliz—

Una extraña punzada lastimó el estómago de Archie, la miró directo a los ojos y le habló en lentos susurros —Es bueno saberte tan feliz… Yo tampoco me puedo quejar, mi hija ha sido la mayor bendición en mi vida y Annie me ha hecho infinitamente feliz—

Los celos se dibujaron en los ojos de Eliza, sabía que no tenía ningún argumento para sentir algo así, ninguna justificación, pero era eso lo que sentía, detestaba que una mujer diferente de ella hiciera feliz a Archie, que otra ocupara un lugar especial en su vida. Y todo aquello era un completo sinsentido del que debía salir cuanto antes.

—Sabrás de sobra que Edmund es el mejor de los esposos— Quiso devolverle el golpe con total infantilismo —Un excelente padre… Es un marido modelo que se esfuerza cada día en hacerme sentir maravillosa y me recuerda lo afortunada que soy de tenerlo a mi lado—

Ahora los celos se hicieron claros en el pecho de Archie, martillando indiscriminadamente en cada latido de su enfurecido corazón —Que bueno— Afirmó moviendo la cabeza y afianzando el agarre en su cintura —Y dime... ¿Qué tal es en la cama?—

Su boca se secó desbocando su pulso, y el rostro de Eliza se llenó de horrorizada indignación, no por la pregunta en sí, sino porque sabía a dónde quería llegar —Veo que has olvidado por completo lo que significa ser un caballero— Murmuró con desprecio.

—Es tan sólo una pregunta— Sonrió Archie sin humor —Que por cierto no has respondido—

—No te incumbe— Respondió Eliza con severidad mientras él alargaba los pasos del baile y la llevaba hacía el rincón alejado cerca de los rosales.

—Mmm sé lo que eso quiere decir— Prosiguió él.

—Edmund es un amante generoso y tierno, sabe complacerme, si eso es lo que quieres saber—Le dijo ella furiosa rindiéndose a sus provocaciones.

—Déjame ver— Suspiró Archie fingiendo reflexionar —¿Cómo debo interpretar tus palabras?— Volvió a clavar sus ojos en ella —Edmund es en verdad un tipo agradable… que te ama, eso no lo pongo en duda, por supuesto que es generoso— Sonrió acercándose a su oído y hablándole en secreto —Que te complazca… bien, en eso tendré mis reservas—

Eliza lo fulminó con una furiosa mirada, pero él no se detuvo, continuó con su juego de provocación —De lo que en realidad estoy completamente seguro, es que no te complace— Se le acercó peligrosamente a los labios —No como lo hice yo—

En contra de todo pronóstico, las mejillas de Eliza se sonrojaron y él se aferró al delicado ardor de su rostro para seguirla aguijoneando con sus atrevidas palabras —Él jamás te enloquecería de deseo y pasión… No como lo he hecho yo… jamás te tocará como yo lo he hecho… llevo tu cuerpo gravado en mi memoria, conozco cada pequeño lugar en ti, más que nadie sé cómo darte placer— Inclinó su cuerpo suavemente de nuevo a hacia su oído sin dejar de moverse por la pista —La forma en la que hacemos el amor es tan única como lo somos tu y yo, aunque seas su esposa, siempre serás mía, sólo mía Eliza—

Ella guardó silencio, su cuerpo no podía evitar responder ante aquella violenta seducción, la forma en que él la reclamaba suya había revivido emociones y sensaciones que creyó enterradas en el pasado. Respiró hondo y luego sonrío, más para los asistentes en la fiesta que para él, no iba a correr riesgos despertando recelos entre sus familiares, pese a que él pareciera no importarle.

—¿No crees que es sospechoso que estemos bailando tanto tiempo en este mismo lugar, por demás un tanto obscuro y solitario?— Lo cuestionó intentando distraer la ardiente revolución en su pecho.

—Es posible— Dijo él mientras bajaba con precisión su mano derecha y encerraba en ella su generoso derriere, Eliza emitió un apagado grito de sorpresa, abriendo sus ojos casi con pánico —Oh, cuánto he extrañado tu cuerpo en mis manos, tu piel complaciendo mis sentidos— Le susurró Archie mientras cerraba los ojos —Dímelo, sabes que debes decírmelo, eres mía Eliza, dímelo, dime que eres mía, dime que quieres tanto como yo que nos larguemos ahora mismo de aquí y nos vayamos a donde sea a hacernos el amor hasta que nuestros cuerpos se desgasten de placer ¡Dímelo Eliza Leagan!— Le reclamó Archie apretando las palabras entre sus dientes.

—Mi nombre es Eliza Burton— Le respondió ella en un seductor ronroneo arriesgadamente cerca del lóbulo de su oreja.

Archie negó con la cabeza y le tocó con el índice los labios —En realidad eres Eliza Leagan… Eliza Burton es la equivocación de la alucinación social, eres mi Eliza, mi Eliza Leagan, mi amante—

—¡Archie por favor compórtate! Deja de tocarme tan atrevidamente, hay demasiada gente aquí— Le ordenó Eliza acalorada, intentando recobrar la compostura.

Archie sonrío de nuevo —Veo que el único problema que tienes es el público que nos rodea— Le acarició con fuerza la cintura pegándola más a su cuerpo —¿Qué esperas? Dímelo Eliza… Quiero escucharlo, necesito escucharlo—

Ella lo miró directo a los ojos y lo obligo a danzar hacía el centro de la pista —Odio que cualquier persona diferente a mí tenga la razón, pero por ahora estoy dispuesta a ceder— Deslizó suavemente su mano por el hombro de Archie, viajando por su omoplato y de regreso a su hombro —Te pertenezco Archibald, pero sólo porque soy tan tuya como tú eres mío, necesito tu cuerpo cerca, y quiero sentirte dentro de mí, esta misma noche, no sé qué haremos, pero te aseguró que así será—

La música cesó, Eliza hizo una elegante reverencia y le dio la espalda dirigiéndose al lugar en donde estaba Edmund, en consecuencia, él respondió la venia y se marchó hacia donde lo esperaba su esposa.

* * *

—Ed, creo que te has excedido con los Alexander, ha sido suficiente whiskey con crema por hoy— Le dijo Eliza divertida a su marido.

—Cariño— Sonrió Edmund guasón —Tienes razón, pero algo le han agregado que los han hecho adictivos, de verdad, me siento más amistoso y gracioso que de costumbre— Hipó tambaleante.

—Creo que es hora de que nos retiremos Ed, ven, acompáñame, vamos a dormir— Invitó Eliza dulcemente a su marido.

Ed rodeó le los hombros con su brazo derecho y ambos salieron discretamente de la reunión, sólo uno de los asistentes los seguía decididamente con la mirada. Archie se lamentó de que Annie no disfrutara tan animadamente de los cócteles como Edmund, aquello habría sido una salida tan cómoda como la de Eliza.

Él, impaciente continuaba en la fiesta, pensando que tal vez Eliza había decidido meterse en la cama a dormir, dormir al lado de su esposo. Los celos se abrieron salvajes en su estómago, su entrepierna se endureció rebelde por las imágenes de Eliza sintiendo placer aunque fuera dado por otro. Rápidamente el hombre sobre Eliza dejó de ser Edmund para cambiar su rostro por el de él. Su pene palpitó arrebatándole un gemido inconsciente.

—¿Te ocurre algo, querido?— Lo abordó Annie.

Archie se respingó de repente —Oh, no, no, no… No es nada Annie, tan solo estaba pensando en que he dejado algunos pendientes en la oficina… ¿Cariño?—Preguntó Archie.

—Dime, querido—

—¿Crees que sea conveniente que viaje ahora mismo a Chicago?… Es decir… voy a la oficina, soluciono mis pendientes… y estoy aquí mañana para la caza— Respondió Archie.

Annie lo vio detenidamente, analizando pausadamente su propuesta —Querido, me parece injusto que debas trabajar tanto tiempo, pero sí es tu deseo estar aquí mañana, y aunque no me agrada en realidad que viajes de noche, creo que podrías ir allí y concluir todo aquello de una vez y pasar el fin de semana con tu familia— Le dedicó una mirada significativa —Si necesitas que te ayude de alguna manera, puedo pedirle a Candy que cuide de Kate, podría acompañarte a Chicago y ayudarte a agilizar las cosas—

—Oh no, cariño, jamás te haría algo así— Se apresuró Archie —Sé que hace tiempo no tenías oportunidad de estar en compañía de Candy y Patty, por favor, diviértete hoy, pasa una noche de chicas— La tomó de las manos mientras desviaba su mirada y concentraba los ojos en sus zapatos —Es lo que te mereces—

—Oh, Archie, que considerado eres— Exclamó Annie arrugando el gesto —No me siento bien dejándote solo en estos momentos, pero sé que en realidad no sería de gran ayuda, y no estaría tranquila una noche entera dejando sola a Kate, por favor, no te desveles demasiado—

—Lo intentaré— Le respondió Archie con dulzura —Querida, dejé mi equipaje en nuestras habitaciones, no lo llevaré, mañana me cambiaré aquí luego de llegar de la oficina—

—Está bien, veré que te tengan todo listo para cuando hayas llegado— Continuó Annie.

—Bien… Me iré entonces, cuanto antes mejor— Se despidió Archie.

Le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla a su mujer y alzó a su pequeña en sus brazos besándola en la frente —Katie, ¿Estás cansada mi amor?—

La niña asintió mientras refregaba con el dorso de sus manitas sus ojitos cansados —Annie, llevaré a Kate a la mansión y la haré dormir, me encargaré de que Dorothy cuide de ella—

—Está bien, gracias cariño—

Dándole una última mirada a su entusiasmada mujer que se apresuraba a reunirse con sus amigas, Archie se marchó en dirección a la mansión cargando a su hija en brazos.

Kate se durmió rápidamente, Archie le encomendó el cuidado de su hija a Dorothy y caminó vacilante por el segundo piso de la mansión, se preguntaba en cuál de las veintiséis habitaciones se encontraría ella, y si acaso al abrir sin permiso alguna de las recámaras encontraría a Eliza sobre Edmund gimiendo de placer.

—¡No!— Exclamó en voz alta al borde del grito.

Se obligó a abandonar esos pensamientos, odiaba contemplar la idea de que Edmund la tenía a su merced, que podría hacerle el amor en el momento en que así lo quisiera, los celos lo atormentaban dejándole un despreciable sabor amargo.

Por un momento sintió que Eliza había logrado tocar aquel lugar en él, el que se encontraba tan bien protegido, especialmente protegido de ella. Su corazón parecía ser vulnerable, acaso lo mejor sería de veras ir directo a la oficina y enfrascarse en el trabajo para olvidar que ella estaba tan cerca, no expondría por nada en el mundo su corazón, pensó Archie, pero su mente le jugó a traición, diciéndole irresponsablemente que él tenía todo bajo control, que podría estar cerca de ella y mantenerse inmune.

Se acercó a una de las puertas de roble, puso su mano muy cerca de la manija, pero retrocedió, no se sentía tan fuerte en realidad, lo que debía hacer era huir, huir al instante. Dio media vuelta buscando las escaleras, iba a dar el primer paso y la vio, allí, de pie, recostada en la baranda, vestida completamente de blanco y con su bello cabello rojo suelto, recorriendo a voluntad su espalda.

Ella le sonrió con malicia, agachó la cabeza conteniendo una risita, mientras alisaba la tela de su falda frotando sus manos contra sus caderas —¿Me buscabas?—

Él sonrió y se metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón mientras caminaba hacia ella y admitía estar irremediablemente perdido —En realidad sentía más que te acechaba— Le respondió mordiéndose los labios.

—¡Oh!— Exclamó Eliza —Ahora se supone que soy tu presa… No creerás que soy tan débil de mente como para permitirme ser cazada… ¿Verdad?—

Él meneo la cabeza con exagerado asombro alegando inocencia —Lo único que puedo decirte es que me esforzaré… Claro, haré uso de mis mejores estrategias para atraerte hasta mi trampa, deberás saber que una vez te capture— La miró a los ojos con intensidad —No te dejaré ir—

Ella lo observó con recelo, había algo en sus palabras que la estremecía, algo que le decía que debería salir corriendo y marcharse de regreso a Londres cuanto antes.

—A veces el cazador se convierte en presa— Susurró Eliza.

—Suele ocurrir, pero hoy… Me niego a ser la presa— Continúo Archie.

—Pues yo tampoco seré la presa de nadie el día de hoy— Dijo Eliza con voz altiva.

—Está bien… Espero que podamos vernos en lo que queda de la caza— Le sonrió con malicia —De la celebración familiar, quiero decir… Ahora me voy a trabajar, verás, tengo diez mil pendientes… Cuídate Eliza— Enfatizó Archie mientras se le acercaba y le besaba la mejilla tan despacio que la envolvió en una capa de densa neblina que parecía espesar el tiempo.

Ella se quedó viéndolo desconcertada, preguntándose de qué se trataba todo aquello, seguía paralizada mientras él la miraba con irritante diversión, conteniendo la risa.

—Tú también– Habló al fin Eliza —Cuídate, tal vez nos encontremos, claro que… Es posible que decida regresar antes a Londres, extraño demasiado mi casa, mi alcoba… Mi cama…—

—Buen viaje Eliza— Siguió Archie, ella abrió sus ojos como platos, no podía creer que él al parecer sencillamente se había arrepentido y prefería irse y hundirse en documentos que estar allí con ella, a su lado, cuando se le estaba ofreciendo en bandeja de plata.

Archie descendió, al tercer escalón viró —Por favor— Agachó la cabeza y los mechones de su cabello ámbar le acariciaron las mejillas —Sí ves a Annie, podrías decirle que estaré trabajando en la cabaña, iré galopando, y no quiero que nadie me moleste…— Aguzó los ojos concentrándose en los de ella —Ordenaré que no le permitan a nadie el paso— Suspiró con fingido cansancio —Te ruego que no se lo digas a nadie más, estaré allí solo y no quiero ser interrumpido… Bien— Se llevó las manos a los bolsillos otra vez, virando de nuevo y continuando su camino hacia la puerta principal de la mansión —Espero verte pronto… Me iré al establo—

Todo era confusión en su mente, aún no conseguía mover su cuerpo, fue como si un cubo de agua fría hubiera caído sobre su cabeza.

—Un momento— Cuchicheó Eliza para sí misma, sintiendo como su pulso se disparaba —Desgraciado engreído, ¿acaso crees que iré tras de ti como una loca adolescente? Veo que no me conoces Archibald—

Archie terminó de bajar las escaleras con una amplia sonrisa, sabía que se había arriesgado, Eliza era tan orgullosa que lo más seguro era que en efecto le permitiera trabajar concentrado en la cabaña en donde, por algún tiempo, Albert se había refugiado durante su juventud, sin embargo, había decidido que sólo estaría con ella, si ella le dejaba ver que estaba tan expuesta como él, no se arriesgaría solo, sí ella doblegaba su orgullo sabría que estarían jugando en igualdad de condiciones.

CONTINUARÁ…


	6. Capítulo 6 - FINAL -

**CAPÍTULO 6**

* * *

**Hola a todas!  
**

**Una vez más, muchas gracias por acompañarme y seguir esta historia. Sé que es una idea un poco inusual, y tal vez polémica, pero por una extrala razón, para mí siempre fue muy evidente... O.o jajajaja**

**Un abrazo, espero que la hayan disfrutado al leerla, tanto como yo al escribirla!**

**Contenido PG17**

* * *

Eliza regresó a su habitación, Edmund emitía ligeros y acompasados ronquidos, se recostó contra la puerta respirando hondo, cerró los ojos, contó hasta diez, y sin detenerse a pensarlo, giró rápidamente, tomó su ropa y botas de montar, ni siquiera perdió tiempo en empacarla, las llevó sobre sus manos tal cual estaban, cerró la puerta cuidadosamente y descendió las escaleras a toda prisa.

Dorothy sintió los pasos ligeros de alguien pero no le prestó atención, atribuyéndolos a algún alegre familiar un tanto ebrio.

No se detuvo. Sigilosa abandonó la casa y corrió a los establos. Allí estaba Archie terminando de ensillar su caballo, ella se ocultó e intentó recobrar el aliento luego de su maratónica huida. una vez se sintió compuesta, acomodó sus vestidos y con las manos tras de sí llevando sus ropas y zapatos de cambio escondidos, caminó lenta y decididamente hacia él.

El rostro del Archie se iluminó al verla y un extraño calor le inundó el pecho de Eliza. Los dos decidieron no prestar atención a las nuevas y desconcertantes sensaciones que obnubilaban sus pensamientos.

—No me encontré con tu esposa— Le dijo Eliza en un perfectamente actuado tono indiferente —Sí acaso la veo después le daré tu recado— Se acercó más a él —¿Necesitas algún tipo de ayuda con tu trabajo? Cuando me lo propongo puedo ser muy eficiente, hoy me siento especialmente dinámica—

Él volvió su mirada al caballo y aseguró las riendas tirando de ellas —No sobrarían un par de manos extra, pero, sólo está disponible este caballo, sí vienes deberemos montar el mismo animal— Finalizó con una resplandeciente e incitadora mirada.

—No lo sé, estoy acostumbrada a montar mis propios caballos, supongo que serías tu quien lo guiaría— Especuló Eliza falsamente reticente.

—Así es, yo lo cabalgaré tras de ti, en la silla— Acentúo Archie dejando que se resbalaran cadenciosamente las palabras en su lengua.

—Está bien— Acordó Eliza sin más.

Él la miró sorprendido, jamás imaginó que ella accedería tan rápidamente. Y sin discutir.

Con una sonrisa, Archie avanzó lentamente hasta donde Eliza se encontraba —Señora Burton— Le habló con voz profunda y ronca —En realidad, en verdad— Enfatizó enarcando sus cejas —No quisiera decir esto pero, no voy a asumir la completa responsabilidad de lo que suceda—

—¿De qué estás hablando?— Lo cuestionó ella, pretendiéndose inocente de las intenciones de Archie.

Él prosiguió —Estoy muy cerca de estar seguro que este será un punto de no retorno— Pegó su cuerpo al de ella —Yo estoy seguro de continuar… ¿tú?—

—Estoy aquí Archie, es todo lo que necesitas saber— Le respondió Eliza, deslizando lentamente sus manos abiertas por su duro pecho.

Archie respiró profundamente ante la inadvertida caricia, luego posó sus ojos en ella, con una combinación de satisfacción y recelo. Le acarició los cabellos con dulzura —Perfecto— Le susurró.

—Espérame un momento— Se disculpó alejándose de ella —Debo cruzar un par de palabras con el capataz— Se volvió para mirarla una vez más con una sonrisa burlona en los labios —Y puedes tomar esa bolsa— Le señaló una cesta cerca de donde estaban depositados los cepillos de los caballos —Veo que tus manos están ocupadas— Eliza asintió con un movimiento de cabeza y se apresuró a darle la espalda.

—Peter— Llamó Archie al capataz una vez estuvo fuera del establo.

El hombre se dirigió rápidamente hacia él, poniéndose a su disposición.

—Peter, estaré trabajando toda la noche en la cabaña, no quiero ser interrumpido por nadie, absolutamente nadie— Suspiró elevando su mirada al cielo —De hecho, quiero que le restrinjas a cualquier persona el paso a ese lugar hasta que yo haya regresado mañana ¿He sido claro Peter?—

—Por supuesto señor, cuidaré de que no sea perturbado— El capataz le miró dudoso, Archie levantó una ceja invitándolo a hablar —¿Y sí su esposa lo solicita?— Preguntó Peter.

Archie lo observó detenidamente unos segundos —No creo que mi esposa me necesite, aun así, ni siquiera quiero ser interrumpido por ella—

—He comprendido señor, buena noche— Asintió Peter al tiempo que se alejaba, llamando a varios empleados e impartiendo la orden de restricción solicitada por Archie.

Al regresar al establo, se encontró con Eliza ya montada en el caballo —¿Recuerdas que soy yo quien lo dirigirá verdad?—

—Lo recuerdo, pero puedo perfectamente subirme sola en una silla de montar— Arguyó Eliza alzando la barbilla.

En un ágil movimiento, él subió rápidamente y se acomodó tras ella, ajustó las riendas a sus manos y emprendieron el camino a la cabaña. La cabalgata fue silenciosa, ninguno se atrevía a pronunciar palabra alguna, pese al sufrimiento que padecían por tener tan cerca sus cuerpos y no acceder al capricho de tocarlos.

Eliza fue la primera en sucumbir, se sintió seducida por los fuertes y torneados brazos de Archie, las formas tan masculinas de sus músculos y tendones la obligaron a tocarlo, le acarició el antebrazo con decisión, masajeándolo sugerentemente. La ya contundente erección de Archie se recrudeció, haciéndose dolorosa dentro de sus pantalones. Él se movió ligeramente, rozándola con su duro miembro, haciéndola consciente de su estado. Eliza balanceó sus caderas provocándolo aún más, haciéndolo acelerar la marcha y emprender un desesperado galope.

* * *

Se detuvieron frente a la cabaña, ambos demasiado ansiosos para siquiera mirarse a los ojos. Él tomó el caballo y lo llevo al refugio para animales mientras ella se quedaba en el portal de la casa esperándolo para entrar. Al llegar, Archie la miró con fascinación, y ella, para su total consternación, le devolvía una mirada de dulce devoción, algo inusitado en alguien como Eliza.

Con movimientos felinos, ella se le acercó y le acarició con el índice los sedosos y rosados labios, Archie se estremeció, sintiendo como su piel se erizaba instantáneamente, la tomó por la cintura y la acercó lo suficiente para no dejar un solo centímetro entre sus cuerpos. Intentó hablar, pero ella ajustó el índice a sus labios, se empinó y lo besó sobre su propio dedo, luego, lentamente le descubrió los labios, hasta que su boca hizo contacto con la de él. Archie frunció sus labios en un apretado y casto beso, un beso de absoluta incredulidad, porque ninguno creyó que aquello fuera posible nuevamente.

Eliza le tomó el labio inferior entre los dientes, lo succionó y lo lamió con ardor, él introdujo, con ansiedad y la respiración agitada, su lengua dentro la boca de Eliza, provocándola y excitándola sin medida, y ella le acarició los cabellos, saboreando hambrienta sus labios, enloqueciendo sus pulsos y desbocando sus respiraciones.

Aún agitado, Archie la detuvo hablándole entre jadeos —Entremos ahora, por favor—

Dentro de la casa, Eliza se acomodó rápidamente sobre un mueble reclinable al lado de la chimenea, en el que seguramente el abuelo William hubiera dedicado sus ratos de lectura. Archie vaciló unos instantes, inspeccionando con miradas fugaces todo a su alrededor. Respiró hondo, intentando contener sus deseos de abalanzarse sobre Eliza, caminó hasta la chimenea y empezó a hacer el fuego.

Una vez la chimenea estuvo lista, la casa se llenó de una confortable calidez, e iluminó el salón, pintando sombras con llamas danzantes sobre sus rostros.

Él se acercó al sofá y se quitó el saco y la corbata con la lentitud de alguien que ha tenido un largo día, mirándola atentamente, sediento, voraz. Eliza lo observaba famélica, se apretó los labios con los dedos, robándole miradas de deseo sobre sus boca, Archie se dirigió hacia ella rápidamente, con la intención de llevársela a alguna de las habitaciones y resolver el asunto que les apremiaba.

—¡Detente ahí!— Le exigió ella con voz autoritaria.

Él le devolvió una mirada confusa, quedándose congelado exactamente donde la voz de ella lo había detenido. Eliza le recorrió el cuerpo con avidez, de arriba abajo deslizando sus ojos por sus brazos, sus piernas, su pecho, todo entero, él la miró con curiosidad y luego le dio una sonrisa retorcida que retumbó salvaje entre sus piernas.

—Quítate el cinturón— Le ordenó Eliza.

Archie de nuevo sonrió, lentamente desajustó su correa y se la quitó arrojándola en la cama sin desprender sus ojos de ella.

—Los zapatos, quítatelos— Continuó Eliza.

Él presionó un pie contra el otro y lanzó lejos los zapatos, y enseguida se reclinó para quitarse los calcetines.

—¿Acaso te dije que te los quitaras?— Habló Eliza con voz profunda, elevando arrogantemente una ceja acusadora.

Archie se irguió rápidamente y le sonrió con sensualidad al tiempo que se pasaba la mano por el cabello en un gesto excitantemente devastador —¿Qué deseas que haga?—

Eliza se mordió el pulgar y volvió a barrerlo con su mirada —La camisa, retírate la camisa—

Archie empezó a desabotonarse la camisa con lentitud, con cada nueva sección de piel expuesta la provocaba, derritiendo su entrepierna en el abrasador juego.

El último botón fue desajustado y Eliza emitió un efímero lamento de placer, él la miró con ojos sonrientes y en un elegante movimiento flexionó sus brazos, llevando ligeramente hacia atrás su torso dejando que la camisa se le deslizara hasta caer en la alfombra. El conjunto de movimientos resaltó los músculos de sus brazos y pecho, como una fluida y salvaje corriente bajo su piel, exponiéndolos a las llamas de la chimenea, exaltando la sensual y masculina belleza de sus formas, Eliza no creyó tener las fuerzas suficientes para contenerse.

Suspiró y continuó, dándole ordenes, era lo único que la mantenía cuerda.

—Ahora… deshazte de los calcetines— Demandó la pelirroja.

Sonriente Archie se flexionó para sacarse los calcetines y arrojarlos lejos, marcando elegantemente con la flexión, la provocativa exactitud de las líneas de sus sutiles músculos abdominales que se movían fuertes bajo su piel.

Eliza gimió nuevamente —Ahora, el pantalón, quítatelo—

Él desajustó el botón y bajó la bragueta sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Eliza, estudiando cada una de sus reacciones, jamás pensó excitarse tanto con la mundana labor de quitarse la ropa, pero los gestos de placer de Eliza lo estaban llevando a un nuevo límite, uno desconocido y emocionante. Dejó que el pantalón cayera a sus pies y con un ágil movimiento se deshizo de la prenda.

El contraste de la delgada y blanca tela de los calzoncillos contra su piel, la intrigó.

Ladeó la cabeza para observarlo con más detenimiento —Quítatelos— Lo apuró con el gesto fruncido —¿Qué esperas?— Le exigió tragando fuerte.

Archie sonrió —Tu orden— Metió los dedos entre la pretina de sus calzoncillos —Esperaba que me lo ordenaras—

Estiró el elástico, los impulsó suavemente hacia abajo y los dejó caer deshaciéndose de ellos con el mismo movimiento que había realizado antes con el pantalón.

Su erección se descubrió orgullosa, Eliza se lamió los labios y mordió su índice con fuerza mientras sonreía con travesura.

—Ven acá— Lo invitó.

Archie se acercó lentamente mientras ella lo contemplaba y se acomodaba en la silla. Aun sentada, descruzó sus piernas, lo haló hacia ella por las manos, pegándolo a su cuerpo. Le contempló el falo endurecido y sin ningún miramiento, lo tomó con decisión, lo encerró entre sus dos manos regocijándose en la aterciopelada textura.

—Tal como lo he recordado— Murmuró.

Él llevó su cabeza hacia atrás dejándose consumir por la oleada de placer, Eliza deslizó la mano derecha por su pierna acariciándola con tierna perversidad, se detuvo de repente, encerrando una de sus nalgas en su mano y apretándola con tanta fuerza como pudo, con la otra mano lo masturbó con fervor, moviendo su mano con cadencia vertiginosa a lo largo del endurecido miembro de Archie.

Gemía y aspiraba con fuerza —Eliza, así… Oh, lo haces tan bien, diablos, te he anhelado… te he esperado, cuánto te he extrañado—

Ella no se atrevió a desprender la mirada de su rostro, quería disfrutar de cada uno de sus gestos descompuestos por el placer, saboreaba la caída de sus pestañas mientras cerraba los ojos, de sus labios entreabiertos y su respiración agitada.

Eliza se mordió los labios al ver los músculos de su cuello tensionados —¿Te gusta, verdad? ¿Te gusta cómo te toco?—

Archie abrió sus ojos de golpe y la miró con tal intensidad que la hizo estremecer —Me encanta— Gimió —Me enloquece, es perfecto, lo haces perfecto—

Iba a hablar de nuevo, cuando las palabras se quedaron estancadas en su garganta al sentir la tibieza de sus labios alrededor de su pene. Sin poder evitarlo, un profundo gruñido salió de su pecho, luego gimió mientras daba un respingo aturdido por la violencia de las deliciosas sensaciones que le sacudían el cuerpo. Eliza lo detuvo con decisión tomándole las nalgas con sus manos, deslizando la boca a lo largo de su erección, lamiendo y deteniéndose por breves periodos para dar pequeños lengüetazos en su sensible glande.

Archie gemía sin descanso, suplicándole por más de sus húmedas caricias. Despacio, abandonó su erección y le besó el abdomen hasta llegar a su pecho, levantándose y mirándolo nuevamente a los ojos —Desvísteme— Le exigió.

Él le tomó las manos, acariciándoselas con dulzura y luego las llenó de besos, suavemente le retiró cada una de sus prendas.

—Eres hermosa —Una prenda.

—Luces como una diosa— Una prenda más —Adoro tu suave piel, jamás me cansaría de tocarte— Su sostén voló por el salón —Quiero entrar en ti como nunca antes… como nunca nadie— Le besó la garganta y el cuello con consumada paciencia —Te haré el amor hasta que se me desintegre el pene— Le dijo dejándola desnuda, excepto por sus medias y sus zapatos.

Eliza viró rápidamente mientras reía con fuerza —¿Qué quieres decir con eso Archie?—

Él le sonrió, y extrañamente le calentó el alma misma —Que te haré el amor hasta que mi cuerpo se desmaye—

Eliza se quedó enmudecida mientras él le recorría la espalda con sus manos ávidas, la besó en la boca con ardor, bajó por su cuello llenándola de nuevo con diminutos besos, le mordió la piel desnuda de sus hombros y la tomó en brazos llevándola hasta la cómoda junto a la chimenea. La sentó allí, se arrodillo y con lentitud le retiro los zapatitos de tacón, le quitó las medias de malla y conforme estas bajaban y dejaban su piel desnuda, él ponía un rastro de besos en sus piernas.

Besó con devoción sus pies y emprendió camino hacia arriba, a la altura de las rodillas le separó las piernas y le paso la lengua por el revés, subió las manos y le acarició las caderas, volvió a separarle las piernas, haciéndola gemir su nombre.

Archie atendió su llamado, obsequiándole una mirada abrasadora, deslizó la lengua por sus muslos, le abrió un poco más las piernas y le acarició con el pulgar el clítoris haciendo suaves movimientos circulares.

—Oh, Archie— Gimió Eliza con fuerza.

Él continuó, incentivado por su voz, bajó rápidamente su pulgar hasta la entrada de su vagina percatándose de su generosa humedad y volvió a subir con el dedo lubricado por sus propios fluidos, para acariciar de nuevo su nudo de insoportable placer.

—Más, más, más— Demandaba Eliza entre sensuales lamentos.

Archie presionó con suavidad su precioso montículo, haciéndola gritar de agónico placer.

—¿Te gusta?— Jadeó Archie —Sé que te gusta— Susurró contra su piel.

Ella le tomó el cabello entre las manos y se lo acarició con dulzura, él la miró justo a los ojos mordiéndose el labio inferior, mientras introducía en ella sus dedos anular y medio con la boca entre abierta y la mirada siempre clavada en su rostro. La suave bienvenida lo hizo estremecer, aceleró sus movimientos, y Eliza sintió como todo el placer se arremolinaba en su pecho. Archie cerró los ojos y hundió varias veces más sus dedos en ella, lamiendo sus labios íntimos con movimientos caóticos y breves. Con su mano libre los separó un poco más, recordando con exactitud cómo había aprendido a adorar su cuerpo, replegó la piel exponiendo ligeramente su clítoris, le pasó la lengua de inmediato y con movimientos rápidos como el aleteo de una mariposa la arrastró con peligrosa rapidez al clímax.

No dio descanso a la arremetida de los dedos en su intenrior, hasta que ella no pudo contenerse. Gritando su nombre, el suave y cálido líquido de las entrañas de Eliza se deslizó por los dedos de Archie hasta llegar al torso de su mano, haciéndolo gruñir de satisfacción, enloqueciéndolo de deseo.

—Tómame, tómame ahora Archie, déjame sentirte, necesito sentirte dentro de mí— Le pidió Eliza con la piel brillante de sudor.

Archie la contemplo, absolutamente embelesado en su belleza, perdido en el deseo —Hazlo tú— Le ordenó dirigiendo la mirada hasta su miembro, indicándole que ella misma debería tomarlo e introducirlo en ella.

Tomó con una sonrisa el pene de Archie entre sus manos.

—Me excitas tanto Eliza, que me duele, siento tanto placer que mi erección parece no ser suficiente—

Ella le besó los labios con desenfreno, acarició su falo un par de veces y acomodó su postura en la cómoda, puso su glande en la entrada de su vagina y lentamente lo deslizó con la ayuda de su mano.

Archie gimió descomponiendo su cara por el placer, respirando pesadamente —Te siento cálida, suave, precisa, deliciosa—

Eliza cerró sus ojos jadeando —Te siento fuerte, duro, enorme y perfecto, perfecto para mí—

Archie le tomó la cabeza enredando sus dedos en el cabello de ella, deslizándose hasta su nuca, y sin darle ningún aviso, la embistió, con fuerza, sacudiendo la cómoda, haciéndola jadear una y otra vez, mientras ella le exigía más profundidad, más fuerza, más de lo que tanto habían extrañado.

Eliza llevó sus manos hacia atrás, apoyándose en la superficie de madera, elevando sus caderas, permitiéndole a él que se hundiera más en ella —Eres mía— Le decía justo en el impacto de cada poderosa embestida —Mía Eliza Leagan, eres mía—

—Soy tuya, como nunca, como jamás— Le confirmó Eliza con la voz entrecortada y la respiración quemándole los pulmones —Soy tuya, entera, toda tuya— Impulsó las caderas contra la pelvis de Archie, enloqueciéndolo con la salvaje belleza de sus ojos —¡Tu amante!— Le grito.

Él la embistió con más fuerza, y los objetos en la cómoda se cayeron por todas partes. La tomó por la cintura y recrudeció la fuerza cada vez que se enterraba en ella, Eliza seguía pidiéndole más, y él se moría por darle más de todo el placer que había contenido por seis años. Ella levantó sus piernas, extendiéndolas sobre los hombros de Archie, al instante, sintió que él ingresaba a lugares nunca antes invadidos. Ambos rugieron de placer, el incesante sonido de las pieles aplastadas por el encuentro de sus pelvis cada vez que él se introducía en ella con fiereza, los excitaba hasta niveles insólitos. Archie le apretó los muslos, clavándole los dedos en la piel.

—Voy a llegar— Gimió Eliza con la voz estrangulada.

—Espérame— Le susurró él con los labios enrojecidos y el cuerpo inundado de sudor.

Eliza tensó todos los dedos de sus pies, extendiendo la inmediatez de su orgasmo.

Una, dos, tres embestidas —Vente Eliza ¡Vente para mí!— Gritó Archie.

Apretaron sus cuerpos y se dejaron poseer por la inmensa ola de un orgasmo poderoso que los llevó de inmediato al sopor y a esa increíble sensación de tranquilidad y plenitud que viene justamente luego de haberle dado rienda suelta al placer.

* * *

—¿Dónde estuviste?— Preguntó Edmund en el instante mismo en que cruzó el portal de la habitación.

Eliza enlenteció su marcha —Estaba montando, salí temprano a montar— Le señaló con una mirada la ropa con la que estaba vestida.

—Veo que tienes tu traje de montar— Corroboró Edmund —A lo qué me refiero, es en dónde pasaste la noche—

Eliza se quedó congelada, sintiendo como la sangre se vaciaba de su rostro —¿Cómo qué dónde pasé la noche?— Su respiración se agitó —Pues aquí, en la mansión— Terminó con un ligero temblor en la voz.

Edmund la miró con severidad, pero antes de hablar otra vez, sus ojos volaron de nuevo a la puerta.

—A lo que se refiere tu esposo es en cuál lugar de la mansión— Intervino Sarah Leagan mientras entraba en la habitación —Edmund querido, lo siento tanto, debí robarte a Eliza anoche porque me levanté y vi a Scarlett sola y quejándose dormida—

La expresión en el rostro de Edmund se suavizó.

—Oh— Musitó asintiendo —Comprendo… Es que me preocupé al despertarme varias veces en la noche y no encontrarte— Continuó Edmund habiendo recuperado la serenidad en su tono de voz —Intenté moverme para buscarte pero mi borrachera estuvo intacta toda la madrugada—

Eliza se quedó mirando confusa a su madre, con la lengua engarrotada.

Volvió su mirada a Edmund, sacando fuerzas de flaqueza para poder articular de nuevo cualquier palabra —¿Y cómo te sientes ahora cariño?— Le preguntó a su marido.

—Querida— Suspiró llevándose las manos al cabello —Creo que mi cabeza va a estallar, y nunca en mi vida había sentido de una forma tan frustrante, tantos deseos de vomitar—

Eliza le sonrió —Nada que un buen té rehidratante y un desayuno especialmente grasoso no puedan solucionar— Se acercó a la cama en donde se encontraba sentado Edmund —Y aquí está tu esposa para ayudarte, voy a la cocina a dar las instrucciones para que te preparen el desayuno y te mejores cuanto antes, haré que te lo traigan a la cama— Tragó fuerte y se dio media vuelta aún hablando —Y tomaré mi propio desayuno aquí contigo—

—Te acompaño Eliza— Habló Sarah con voz rotunda y acompasada.

El camino hasta la cocina fue silencioso, al encontrar a la cocinera Eliza empezó a dar las órdenes para la preparación de los desayunos, en su voz aún se evidenciaba un crudo nerviosismo.

Abandonaron la cocina rápidamente, Eliza no conseguía decir nada, y el acecho de Sarah empezaba a desesperarla.

Su madre la seguía con aspereza en sus gestos, entonces, justo antes de subir las escaleras para acudir a el ala de las habitaciones en el segundo piso, Sarah Leagan habló: —¿En dónde y con quién pasaste la noche Eliza?—

Eliza se quedó mirando a su madre con el horror gravado en el rostro, las manos temblorosas y la respiración agitada. Aunque lo hubiera querido, no logró emitir ninguna palabra.

—Te he hecho una pregunta, Eliza—

Eliza seguía petrificada y sin poder articular ninguna frase, ni siquiera conseguía abrir la boca.

—Responde mi pregunta, Eliza— Insistió su madre, acercándosele despacio, atravesándola con la severidad de su voz.

Eliza abrió la boca intentando pronunciar el sonido que fuere, pero no lo consiguió, volvió a cerrar la boca y respiró con nerviosismo.

Al fin habló vacilante —Mamita— Sarah mantuvo sus almendrados ojos clavados en ella con inclemencia —Anoche me sentí— Eliza se detuvo de nuevo intentando recobrar el aliento —Me sentí un poco agobiada, preocupada por Scarlett, no se ha adaptado muy bien a América… Estuve la mayoría de la noche en su habitación— Finalizó agachando la cabeza y con las manos temblorosas.

—¿A caso no le habías encomendado su cuidado a Dorothy?— Replicó su madre respirando pesadamente.

—Sí, así lo hice— Se apresuró Eliza nerviosa —Pero Dorothy también tenía a su cargo el cuidado de Kate, la hija de Archie… No me fie y decidí encargarme personalmente de mi hija, sólo así me siento realmente tranquila, por eso no contradije lo que le dijiste a Edmund— Evadió la mirada de su madre —Pero en realidad no había necesidad de que dijeras nada—

Sarah la miró recelosa, levantó agudamente una ceja, en un gesto que Eliza misma conocía muy bien, caminó hacia ella y se detuvo a menos de un metro de distancia de su rostro.

—No te comportes estúpidamente— Se acercó aún más —No hagas idioteces Eliza, cuida bien tus pasos o tu vida se verá completamente arruinada—

—No hay razón para que me digas algo así mamá— Intentó recomponerse —Me comporto exactamente como debo hacerlo, hago exactamente lo correcto, y no soy idiota ni estúpida, te recuerdo que fuiste tú quien me crío.

Su madre la observó detenidamente, entrecerrando los ojos y analizando su facha —La próxima vez no voy a cubrirte, te las verás sola con tus estupideces—

Entonces dio media vuelta y se marchó dejándola sola frente a las escaleras.

Eliza dejó salir de sus pulmones todo el aire contenido, sus ojos se aguaron llenos de aterradas lágrimas. Se forzó a no llorar, y al tiempo Dorothy apareció con la bandeja llevando su desayuno.

—Dorothy— Dijo Eliza —Anoche pasé toda la noche con mi hija, no te vi vigilarla tan eficientemente como lo hubiera esperado—

La cara de sorpresa de Dorothy no inmutó a Eliza, movió su cabeza haciendo un gesto que le solicitaba una respuesta.

—Señora, vi a las niñas alternadamente una vez cada dos horas— Respondió extrañada la empleada.

—Yo no te vi— Arremetió Eliza elevando el volumen de su voz —¿Tú me viste a mí en la habitación de Scarlett?—

Los ojos de Dorothy se abrieron con pánico y confusión —No estoy segura señora Burton, la verdad veía que su pequeña estuviera acostada y respirara normalmente, y dejaba la habitación de inmediato—

—La próxima vez acércate más, verifica directamente que mi hija esté bien y tranquila— Finalizó Eliza adelantándose para ingresar a su habitación.

Dorothy asintió en silencio y la siguió con la bandeja en las manos.

Eliza entró en el cuarto y encontró el rostro lleno de malestar de su marido tumbado en la cama.

—Dorothy se ha comprometido a cuidar más eficientemente de Scarlett, así podré dormir más tranquila y no me veré obligada a abandonar mi lugar a tu lado, querido— Exclamó Eliza con zalamería.

Edmund sólo atinó a asentir con un movimiento de cabeza, lo suficientemente enfermo para no prestarle más atención al asunto.

* * *

La tarde estaba cerca de morir, Eliza había salido de nuevo a montar, las lágrimas amenazaban sus ojos, realmente se había llevado el susto de su vida aquella mañana. Galopaba con ritmo vertiginoso, pretendiendo convencerse que todo aquello había sido un mal sueño, pero no, no fue un mal sueño, sí lo hubiera sido tendría que obligarse a creer que su encuentro con Archie durante la madrugada había sido un desacierto, y por más asustada que se encontrara, no se arrepentía un ápice de lo que había hecho.

Eliza divisó a Archie en la distancia, su cuerpo empezó la huida, pero su instinto la llevaba directamente hacia él. Archie la miró sonriente, dio varios pasos dirigiéndose hacia ella, entonces vio como instaba el caballo a dar la vuelta en dirección opuesta a donde él se encontraba. Archie la miró extrañado y aceleró su paso, luego un llamado lo detuvo.

—¡Archie, necesito hablar contigo!— Gritó Stear acercándose.

Archie giró en sus talones y se estremeció por la fuerte y atenta mirada de su hermano —¿Cómo estás, Stear?—

—Estoy perfectamente— Dejó de mirarlo, siguiendo la mirada de Archie en el campo —¿Es Eliza quien se aleja galopando?—

—Eso creo— Respondió Archie rápidamente.

–Archie— Suspiró —Anoche fui a buscarte a tu habitación… Por supuesto no estabas— Volvió a mirarlo directamente a los ojos —De regreso a mi habitación decidí pasar a despedirme de Patty, quien ya sabrás, se encontraba con Candy y tu esposa aún en la fiesta— Le dijo acercandose a él con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón —Le pregunté a Annie por ti, ella me dijo que habías regresado a Chicago a trabajar— La voz de Stear se volvió profunda y circunspecta —Luego de escucharla decidí marcharme y cerciorarme de que el auto que había visto en el garaje estacionado, en efecto era el tuyo, y verás… Era tu automóvil— Sacó las manos de sus bolsillos y giró su cuerpo mirando al horizonte —Ni siquiera voy a preguntarte cómo te regresaste a Chicago, porque sé que no habrá respuesta, sé sobre todo que una respuesta veraz acerca de dónde estuviste no me agradará— Inclinó la cabeza y volvió a mirarlo —Esta mañana, Edmund estaba bastante preocupado buscando a Eliza, pues no sabía en dónde había ella pasado la noche… Al igual que tú… Estaban ustedes aparentemente desaparecidos—

Los ojos de Archie se tornaron vacíos.

Stear se apretó la frente entre su índice y su pulgar derecho, respiró hondo y continuó —Annie es una mujer maravillosa, estupenda y sobre todo hermano, es una mujer que te ama profundamente, no sé qué está pasando en tu vida, y no voy a juzgarte ni a exigirte que me lo digas, pero es mi deber como tu hermano mayor y tu amigo, decirte que sea lo que sea, no debes exponer los sentimientos de tu esposa y la seguridad de tu hija— Volvió a acercarse a Archie, escarbando en sus ojos —Piensa las cosas con cuidado, procede siempre pensando que en casa te esperan las personas que probablemente más te amen, y sobre todo ten presente siempre, que eres padre y eso hace toda la diferencia— Stear bajó su mirada al césped y relajó sus hombros.

Archie dejó que su mirada se perdiera en la nada y guardó silencio largamente, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón de jugar polo. El resto del día no volvió a mirar a los ojos a Stear.

Por su mente pasaban miles y miles de pensamientos, ideas perturbadoras y sancionantes, pero más que nada confusas. No quería de ninguna manera generarle dolor alguno a Annie, y muchísimo menos a Kate, pero sabía que ya no había nada que lo detuviera en su anhelo de estar cerca de Eliza, sabía que la noche anterior había cruzado una frontera a la que nunca más podría retornar, sabía que no tenía opciones, que las cosas no cambiarían.

Antes de que el sol se escondiera Archie habló —Stear, apreció todas y cada una de las palabras que me has dicho, eres un hermano sabio y leal, el mejor amigo que pudiera tener, un padre al cual acudir— Los ojos de los hermanos Cornwell se llenaron de solemnidad —Te doy mi palabra— Archie aclaró su garganta —Jamás haré sufrir a Annie, jamás sabrá ella, o se enterará de ninguna cosa que pueda causarle el más mínimo dolor… Y mucho menos mi adorada Kate… me esforzaré en que los tres seamos verdaderamente felices, te lo juro Stear—

La voz de Stear se escuchó ronca al hablar nuevamente —Sabes que no es lo que esperaba escuchar, sin embargo, espero que procedas de la forma más honorable que te sea posible, cuida tus pasos Archie, y cuida de tu familia— Le dijo dando media vuelta, y se marchó. Dejando a Archie sólo bajo una noche otoñal abovedada de estrellas en Lakewood, y el estómago repleto de incertidumbre.

* * *

Archie y Eliza no se dirigieron la palabra durante tres días enteros.

El último día de la temporada de caza del zorro había llegado, los dos habían pensado constantemente en lo que harían, en cómo afrontarían su situación, y en cómo volverían a verse para resolver juntos que decisión deberían tomar.

Durante el mediodía del sábado de fin de temporada, todos se encontraban apiñados en el bosque.

Eliza, Archie, Annie y Candy seguían dentro de la mansión, en el comedor interior. Recostada contra la trampilla, a través de la cual las cocineras y mucamas pasaban la comida para que fuera servida, Eliza miraba detenidamente a Archie. Luego de cinco minutos de obligarse a tener valor para enfrentarla, se levantó y se dirigió hacia ella, tras él, Annie y Candy se dirigieron a la cocina a hornear galletas para la merienda.

—¿Cómo estás?— Le preguntó él.

—Un poco tensa para serte honesta— Respondió Eliza —Hay algo que debo decirte— Lo encaró con el ceño fruncido —He tomado una decisión Archie— Sus ojos lucían cansados.

Él la vio vulnerable, como nunca antes, quiso abrazarla pero supo que no era el momento indicado —Eres tú quien toma las decisiones, respetaré y acataré al pie de la letra lo que decidas hacer, lo que quieras que yo haga—

Eliza agudizó su mirada —En enero, Ed, Scarlett y yo volveremos a América, viviremos en nuestra casa en Chicago— Frunció los labios —La guerra se avecina, los negocios de Edmund deben ahora ser dirigidos desde los diferentes puntos en Illinois, y más que nada… Es mi deseo estar aquí, es aquí donde quiero vivir—

Archie la miró aturdido, aun así, ella no debía explicarle nada, lo había comprendido todo, la conocía lo suficiente, y él se conocía lo suficiente para saber que era precisamente eso lo que estaba esperando para ser feliz, luego una duda lo embargó, acaso ella se merecía algo así.

—Eliza…— Titubeó Archie.

—Las cosas no cambiarán— Lo calló con sus propias palabras —Es lo que soy Archie, soy tu amante— Se le acercó, inundándolo con su aroma —Y me encanta serlo, es lo que quiero de ti, y lo que tú quieres de mi… Es todo lo que necesito para ser feliz— Respiró hondo y acomodó sus rizos sobre su hombro —Asumo el paquete completo, con todo lo que viene—

Archie eliminó la distancia entre ellos y la besó delicadamente en los labios.

—No hagas esto, no debemos exponernos nunca más— Le regañó Eliza.

—Lo sé, pero es la última vez que disfrutaremos de esta extraña libertad, te haré el amor aquí mismo— Le dijo como si la marcará con una inexpugnable sentencia y retomó el beso, profundizándolo, enardeciéndolo.

Ella le acarició el cuello y lo miró una vez más, con aprobación, él le metió las manos entre las faldas apretándole las piernas y alzándola por las caderas mientras la recostaba contra la pared, al tiempo que ella le desajustaba el botón y le bajaba la bragueta de su vestido de caza. Archie sumergió su mano en la entrepierna de Eliza descubriendo maravillado que no traía una sola prenda interior.

Sonrió y le susurró al oído: —¿Lo sabías verdad?—

—Claro que sí, soy la más lista aquí, voy siempre un paso por delante de ti— Le respondió tomándole el pene y guiándolo con sus dedos hasta su entrada.

Archie apretó los dientes y entró en ella en un embiste certero y profundo, golpeándole el cuerpo contra la trampilla de madera. Los tacones de los zapatos de Eliza retumbaban en la estructura al otro lado de en la cocina cada vez que Archie la penetraba con demencial exigencia.

Junto al horno, Annie y Candy se miraron confundidas —Han de ser los gemelos de Patty jugando de nuevo con sus pelotitas de caucho— Dijo Candy. Annie le sonrió y continuó acomodando la masa de las galletas en los pequeños moldes de graciosas figuras.

—No debería decir esto— Habló Archie entre jadeos —Y prometo no decírtelo en mucho tiempo, pero es lo que siento— Le mordió la piel del cuello, luego se acercó a su oreja, calentándola con su aliento —Te amo, de esta manera tan visceral y bizarra—

Eliza buscó su mirada, con la frente sudorosa mientras se le escapaban gemidos de su garganta —Lo sé— Jadeó —Para mí es igual— Enredó los dedos en su cabello —Te amo, no con el amor que prédica el mundo, no, te amo, de esta manera descarada y lujuriosa, y es la única que deseo conocer—

El éxtasis los poseyó con celeridad, se abrazaron con fuerza y con sus miradas se dijeron todo lo que hacía falta. El pacto estaba hecho, serían amantes por el resto de sus vidas, era todo lo que necesitaban, era exactamente lo que deseaban.

El siguiente año llegó rápidamente, las cosas marcharon tal como esperaban y los consumados amantes consiguieron lo único que anhelaban, los encuentros que necesitaban y la particular comunicación de sus cuerpos en ese extraño lenguaje que sólo los amantes comprenden.

Los años pasaron con relativa calma, y todos en apacible alegría vieron como las estaciones se sucedían unas a otras, no hacía falta nada más, el aparente esfuerzo por alejarse del caos era suficiente para todos.

**Fin.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**EPÍLOGO**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Quince años después, durante una nueva temporada de caza en otoño, todos los primos norteamericanos de la familia Andley y sus esposos, degustaban un té caliente con limón.

Entonces Annie comentó casi en un susurro —¿Has notado Eliza, como durante las reuniones familiares Kate y Scarlett se distancian?— Arrugó la frente contrariada —Me preocupa un poco, ya sé que son jóvenes, pero esta mañana Katie me ha dicho que no quiere volver a ver a Scarlett ¿Tu hija te ha comentado algo?—

Eliza se reclinó en su silla y mirando a Archie, quien se había interesado en la conversación contestó: —Creo que todo tiene que ver con Candy— Los Cornwell la miraron como si chimpancés saltarines hubieran sido pintados en su cara —Me explico— Continuó con ligera exasperación —Cada visita de Candy, es decir, de los Grandchester… Estoy segura que todo es por causa de Alexander, el mayor de sus hijos—

.

.

.


End file.
